


As Little Might be Thought

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Star Dome [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Dysfunctional Family, First Age, Gen, Kinslaying, Sirion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Sacking of Sirion to Amon Ereb; from princes to captives to sons. The story of the unlikely bond between Elrond and Elros and Maglor and Maedhros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silmaril Upon Her Breast

Maedhros watched as the light, the Silmaril he was certain, plunged from the cliff. Just before it touched the waves the light lifted, and sailed away across the water.

He fell to his knees, his mind reeling. _We lost our father's Silmaril. Forgive me brothers; Celegorm, Caranthir, and Curufin, and little Ambarussa. Forgive me father I have failed you, and mother whom I shamed; find peace, Elurid and Elurin; my dead men, and the enemy._

He took several deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. _If there is anyone who might listen, please Malgor, you must live. I need you. I am sorry, brother, I am selfish._

He tightened his fingers in his hair until he thought that it would break. He imagined the red strands falling around his face like a veil of blood. _Does Maglor still live? Or is he covered in blood, laying among the dead or dying?_

_No! Stop! Do not think that!_

_Concentrate… focus… just like on that cursed mountain… what do I see? Block out everything else…._

_Sight - Look left… the fireplace is grand, I see waves…. It has been carved to mimic the sea….. Look right... A rug with more sea-life. Behind me…. Carved animals of both land and sea on the floor… a shelf of books… Children's books?_

_I feel… cold…the floor and walls are stone, grey stone, simply cut… much like Amon Ereb._

_Focus on myself now…. What do my senses tell me?_

_Smell - smoke and blood….. My own clothing no doubt..._

_Taste - blood…. my imagination no doubt…._

_Hear - the sea outside the window…. Yet the sound of fighting has stopped. Crying children….. No, I do not, will not, hear those boys again. Those Peredhel children have not left my conscience._

Then he sat up and looked around himself, as the details all snapped together in his mind. He did hear crying, there was at least one child very near-by. _A nursery; dear Valar I am in a nursery!_

"Little one?" he called softly. "Is there a child here?"

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned in time to see a dark-haired child dart away through the door that he had broken down. It was locked to keep the child safe. The guard he had slain must have tried to protect them.

Maedhros gave chase.

The boy was small, and seemingly able to be everywhere at once. "Child please," he called, "come back and let me help you!"

The brat swore at him. They ran through the wreckage of the once beautiful city, the boy darting around and behind broken furniture and crumbling stone. This is not possible, Maedhros decided, he moves from one place to another too quickly. Then he recalled rumors he had heard, of Elwing and Earendil's children. _Twins. I am chasing Peredhel twins._

Finally he cornered them - he was now convinced there were two - in what appeared to be kitchens. For a moment he wondered why boys would run to a kitchen, but soon learned why.

One of the boys tossed a kitchen knife at him, the blade aimed for his chest. He had no time to move and defend himself, the act of hate and ruin from such a small child scared him. _I have scared them, my attack has scarred them._

Thankfully the knife bounced harmlessly off his armor, but years of instincts carefully honed took over, and he took two long strides forward and grabbed one boy's tunic and pinned the other with his stump. "Listen carefully," he said, "for this is the last warning you shall get. Never, ever, try to kill an elf."

The boys cried and tried to wriggle away. The one pinned by his stump escaped easily, but found that the other was not so lucky and ran back. Maedhros released them and strode to the door and closed it. He turned to face the trapped boys. "Are you the sons of Elwing?"

They looked at one another, then nodded.

"Have you names?"

"I am Elros and this is my brother Elrond." The speaker was the one he had previously pinned with his stump. Now that he could see them better, he noticed that beneath the grime their clothes were identical in style, but not color. The one who identified himself as Elros wore red, his brother Elrond wore blue.

"I am Maedhros," he said. "I will not kill you." Even as he spoke the words he felt the oath, buried in his heart, protesting. He offered it the only compromise he could; Never again shall a child die at mine or my brothers' hand. "You will come with me, as you will serve as hostages to be traded for the Silmarill." He rested his hand on his sword hilt as he spoke.

He recalled Maglor once saying, after Maedhros' search for the last set of Peredhel twins, 'children are to be separate from war, Celegorm or his men, I do not wish to know which, have truly broken my heart.'

The boys seemed fearful. Eyeing his sword and the hand that gripped it Elros said, "You said you would not harm us."

Irrated at their refusal to obey Maedhros snapped, "I said I will not kill you. What elves can survive would surprise you." He held out his stump for them to see.

Both began to cry. "Come with me now," Maedhros ordered. To his surprise they complied. They walked to him as stiffly as puppets, made to move by another's hands. "Before I open this door, know this, I may not be able to catch you both should you chose to run, but I can very easily catch one." He opened the door and all three of them filed through. "Lead me to your rooms, and be quick about it."

They complied, and Maedhros received several strange looks from his men as they passed. None had news of Maglor though.

Finally he saw one of Malgor's own men, and called, "What news of Lord Malgor?"

The soldier bowed and solemnly replied, "None I fear."

Maedhros heart clenched, and he reminded himself that there was an entire city for Maglor to get lost in. Just because one man has not seen him does not mean he is alive; alternatively, just because he has not seen his body does not mean he lives. "Thank you," he choked out. The expression on the soldier's face told him all he needed to know about how angry his tone must have sounded. "Gather in the main courtyard, tell all you see. We must leave soon." He saluted and continued on, but he knew gossip of the children would quickly spread.

_Let them gossip, perhaps it will attract my bother's attention._

The boys lead him to the room he had first seen him in, then into a smaller room which held their beds and clothes. "Sit on the beds."

As they did as he ordered, and Maedhros knelt by the trunk at the foot of each bed and dug through, tossing aside clothes. He was amused to see that all their clothes were color coordinated; Elros's were red, Elrond's were blue.

He selected clothes and shoved them into a bag he had Elros fetch for him, and but saved a simple and practical outfit for each to change into. "Put these on." Seeing their hesitation he said, "I shall turn my back."

They changed quickly and he once again led them from the room. Before he and the boys left the nursery, Maedhros felt a small tug on his sleeve; upon looking down, he noticed Elros looking up at him. "Toys?"

Maedhros suppressed a groan, he said, "One each, be quick." They each dove for their personal favorite toy. Elros chose a ship and Elrond a stuffed creature nearly half his size. When Elrond also reached for a book Maedhros said, "I have books aplenty."

"It's his favorite," Elros explained.

Maedhros gave them each a scorching glare, "Hand it over." He took the book from a reluctant Elrond and tucked it under his arm; a stump was still good for some things after all. "Tis mine now and your behavior will earn it back. Now we leave."

The walk to the courtyard was silent as the boys, who he made to walk in front of him, kept looking back. When Elros grabbed his brother and made to run, Maedhros simply grabbed Elrond and waited for the other to come back. Elros remained out of reach and watched, as if testing Maedhros.

Maedhros was fed up with them. He did not want to bring them, yet the only way he could be certain his oath would not make him kill them was to bring them. He tightened his grip on Elrond's wrist enough to make the boy cry out and Elros returned in seconds.

They resumed their march to the courtyard.

To Maedhros' great joy his brother was standing in the courtyard waiting for them. He looked at the twins with a raised eye. "I did not believe the rumors." Then he hugged Maedhros, and whispered, "I am glad you are alive."

I will not show emotion, not too much in front of my men. Maedhros said "As am I." Then pointed to the twins and said, "They are Elwing's children."

Maglor smiled at them pleasantly at the same time asking his brother in Quenya, "Hostages?"

"Aye," Maedhros replied, "and they know it."

Maglor knelt in front of them and they drew back. "I shan't hurt you, come here."

Elros looked at Maedhros, then back to Maglor. In a whisper he no doubt thought Maedhros couldn't hear he said, "He promised not to kill us, but said he could still hurt us."

Maglor's expression let them all know how displeased he was with that. "I mean you no harm," he said. "I rather like children." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a handful of sweets. "Would you and your brother like a mint?"

Elros took two, and passed one to Elrond. "I am Elros," he said softly, "This is Elrond." Elrond blinked to let them know he acknowledged his brother's words as he ate his candy, for which Elros had already thanked Maglor.

Maedhros also took a candy from his brother, though he was not overly found of the mints. "We must leave soon," Maglor said, once again using Quenya which they assumed and hoped the boys would not know. "My scouts have seen ships on the horizon, sailing from Balar. I have already seen to the dead. The Ambarussa shall come with us though, to be buried in our lands."

Maedhros agreed. After the deaths of Celegorm, Caranthir, and Curufin they had agreed that burying a Feanorian in an unmarked grave was a disgrace, but to bury them in lands unprotected by their brothers left them at another's mercy.

Maedhros glanced at the children. "How shall we bring them?"

"One can ride with each of us, I do not know what they would do if we left them unattended." He patted the boys' heads, and even though they said and did nothing it was apparent they did not appreciate the touch. Maedhros wasn't certain that his brother had noticed.

Maglor ended up with Elrond, and Elros went with Maedhros. When Maedhros had tried to lift Elrond, Elros had stepped in and shoved his brother toward Maglor, as if protecting him from the red-haired Feanorian. Maglor and Maedhros had exchanged knowing glances, but said nothing, and pretended that it hadn't happened.

When Maglor moved to place Elrond in his saddle the boy shivered and gripped Maglor's leg. The toys they had been allowed to bring had been placed in the supply wagon, along with Elrond's book and their spare clothes - it was probably for the best that Elrond and Elros were not aware that their only belongings rode in the same wagon that carried the bodies of Amrod and Amras.

"Child," Maglor asked, "What is it?"

Elrond swallowed and looked fearfully at Maglor, then behind him at his twin who was being lifted onto Maedhros' mount. "Have you ridden before?" Maglor asked suspiciously. Elrond shook his head.

Maglor frowned, and his mind worked quickly for a solution that would not waste too much time. Not all their men were prepared thankfully, so he had a few precious moments to help the child. He pulled the stallion's head down, so Elrond was nearly nose to nose with the creature. "Touch his nose," he said, "He shan't bite."

Hesitantly the boy stretched out his fingers and tapped the velvety nose. A tiny grin danced on his face for a moment, and even though it faded quickly the fear went away and did not seem to return. Elrond continued rubbing the horse's face as Maglor pretended to check the saddle over and make sure the girth was tight enough. Maedhros, though he was aware of the bluff, said nothing.

"Would you like to get on now?" Even though he posed it as a question, his voice allowed Elrond to know that he had little choice. The boy nodded, and Maglor carefully gripped under his arms and lifted him into the saddle. Elrond stiffened when he found himself sitting on the large horse, and grabbed a handful of the horse's mane.

"Hold tight to that," Maglor said as he mounted behind him, "you won't hurt him."

Elrond nodded, hanging tightly to the coarse hair. As they left the city Maglor shifted his body and cloak so that, try as he might, Elrond could not see Sirion disappearing behind him. He did not need to remember Sirion in flames and ruin, but as the beautiful costal haven where he had been born.

They rode the remainder of the day, and long into the night. Occasionally one boy would cry out, a long wail, and the other would answer in kind. Then they would fall silent before even Maedhros could think to hush them.

When Maglor rode alongside his brother the two would reach and try to touch fingertips. Maedhros forced them to stop when such an attempt made Elros nearly fall from his mount.

His small body slipped to the right, where Maedhros' lack of a hand meant he could not grab him. Maglor, always the watchful one, lunged sideways, catching his fingers in Elros' tunic. Maedhros panicked, and his heart began to pound, as his brother hung suspended between two horses; and only a tiny child was between him and a painful fall.

Maglor's eyes were wide with terror - and both boys were shaking – as his fingers desperately, on his other hand, clung to a leather strap attached to his saddle. The pressure of Elros' weight against Maglor was all that stopped the Feanorian from a long fall to the ground, and Maglor's pressure on Elros was all that stopped him from the same fall.

Maedhros and Elrond stared uncertain of how to help.

"My lord!" The voice of Malgor's squire momentarily distracted Maedhros, and he turned to stare at the elf.

"Yes?" Maglor snapped

The squire's fingers fumbled, then knotted in Maglor's tunic. Maedhros failed to notice that his squire had come to help as well, until he reached across his lord and grabbed Elros in a similar manner.

Elrond still clung to the saddle horn in fright, tremors racking his entire body, and Maedhros envied him the ability to have such fear and not be judged.

Slowly the squires counted down from three, and upon reaching zero they both pulled toward them, righting both Maglor's and Elros in their saddles.

Maglor straightened and grabbed Elrond, to assure himself the boy was alright. When Elros straightened Maedhros smacked his head and scolded him.

"Never again," he snarled at both boys.

Maglor remembered to thank the squires. His leaned over and whispered, so that Maedhros could not hear, "If it had not have been so serious, I might have laughed." Maglor imagined what they must have looked like and agreed.

They made camp as the sun rose, too exhausted to carry on. A watch was created, of volunteers who claimed to not be as tired as the rest. With nowhere else to put them, Elrond and Elros were led into the tent that Maglor and Maedhros shared. Maglor found warm blankets for them, and tucked them in before collapsing on the bare ground, intending to sleep that way.

Maedhros had other plans, and forced his brother to change out of his filthy clothes and fetch himself a bed roll. Maglor grumbled the entire time.

The twins watched their bickering in fear. As the Feanorians were habitually speaking Quenya, they did not understand that the argument was not over their lives, but merely Maglor's health.

Soon they all settled down, Maedhros was the first to fall asleep, then Maglor.


	2. Too Late in Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor and Maedhros learn that children are not to be trusted, and two rescue attempts are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I forgot a disclaimer. This is not mine, I make no profit, just playing with someone else's characters and places. I will credit any direct quotes (such as the title of the story FYI)

"Maglor wake up!" Maglor pretended not to feel his brother shaking him, deciding that since he did not hear screaming or swords clashing there was no emergency that required him out of bed so soon. "Wake!"

Finally he sat up and glared at his brother. "Yes?"

Maedhros wordlessly pointed to the corner of the tent where the twins were supposed to be. Maglor groaned when he realized that they were, unfortunately, not there. "They cannot have gotten far," he said. "We set a watch."

"That is watching for an army, not two small children." Maedhros reminded him. He was standing, sword in hand and a dagger tucked into his belt. "They could be in danger."

Maglor threw himself out of bed, scrambling to his feet. As an afterthought he grabbed his sword, in case the boys had run afoul of trouble. There was no sign of them in the camp itself, but Maedhros pointed to two sets of foot prints leading back toward Sirion.

No words needed to be spoken as Maglor and Maedhros rushed after the tracks. The boys must have left almost immediately after their captors fell asleep, because it was apparent they had a tremendous head start.

Maglor lost track of time, wrapped in his fearful thoughts, long before a scream split the air, coming from somewhere in front of them, followed by a cry of, "Help!"

Before Maglor could yell back, Maedhros caught his eye and shook his head. If something was attacking the boys, it would probably be best for it not to know that help was on the way.

They found Elrond in the woods, sobbing. "Elros fell," he sobbed, pointing to the rock next to him. "He won't talk to me, help!" He lunged and grabbed Maglor's leg, shaking pitifully. Maglor knelt and attempted to calm the boy.

Maedhros strode to the rock he had pointed at and his eyes widened. Behind the rock was a deep hole with a rather narrow opening. "Elros!" he called. The boy was lying on his side on the bottom of the hole, but when Maedhros shouted he shook his head to clear it and looked up. He cried for Maedhros pitifully.

"Have you any rope?" Maedhros asked his brother.

"Rope?" Maglor demanded. He was sitting on his knees with his hands on Elrond's shoulders. "Why would I have rope?"

"I was hopeful."

"Rope," Maglor laughed, obviously distraught. "He thinks I just carry rope with me when I am sleeping?" He looked at Elrond as the question was obviously meant for him. Elrond seemed to shrug, though it may have just been the tremors running through his tiny body.

"You brought your sword!"

"So did you! Where, might I ask, is your rope, hmm?"

A wail from Elros prevented Maedhros from replying to Maglor and telling him exactly where he could keep his rope. "Can you climb out?" he called to the boy.

Elros shook his head.

Maglor hurried over, pulling Elrond with him, and looked down in the hole. "Hold Elrond, I think I can get him."

He pushed the child at his brother and knelt. Very slowly he descended the hole, glancing over his shoulder periodically to look for footholds, but otherwise feeling his way down blindly. Only when he reached the bottom and Maedhros relaxed did he realize how tense he had become.

Maglor knelt by Elros and surveyed him, looking for any injuries. "I think you shall be fine," he said quietly. "Bruised and sore perhaps, but that is all."

He looked up at the opening where Maedhros and Elrond were peering worriedly at them. He had not actually planned on how he would get Elros out once he reached him. "Could you carry him on your shoulders," Maedhros offered.

Maglor knelt by Elros. "Climb onto my back and put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist."

Elros did as he was told, and Maglor stood, taking a few experimental steps to see how the weight affected him. Then he began his ascent.

Maedhros helpfully called out places where Maglor could attempt to grab, but whenever Maglor followed his instructions he slipped and found himself in worse situations than if he had ignored him. Halfway up Maglor called, "Be silent! You are not helping!"

Maedhros quieted and disappeared from view, knowing that the impulse to help would be too strong if he remained looking down at his brother. Maglor easily completed the climb now that his brother was being quiet. He allowed Elros to crawl out ahead of him, then drug himself out, cursing Maedhros for not helping.

"I would have if I could have," Maedhros replied calmly.

Maglor looked up and his eyes widened in fear. A half-dozen of Gil-Galad's warriors stood before them, arrows notched and pointing straight at Maedhros who was sitting perfectly still. Three of them redirected almost immediately to turn Maglor into a target as well.

"Give us the children," one called.

Maglor and Maedhros exchanged glances. They simply could not hand over their best bargaining tool. "Give us the Silmaril and we will," Maedhros promised.

"You are hardly in a situation for bargaining."

"Oh?" Maedhros asked. When Maglor had emerged Elrond had been to Maedhros' right, out of his reach, but Maglor had unwittingly shoved Elros to his left, and now the elder Feanorian reached and grabbed him easily, pulling him to his chest to use as a shield. All the arrows moved to Maglor.

Maedhros pinned the boy with his stump and placed a knife blade to his throat. "Harm my brother and I will not hesitate."

The archers looked at one another, then they all lowered their bows. Maglor moved quickly and picked up Elrond, holding him tightly and, he hoped, reassuringly. Elros was crying in Maedhros' lap.

"Tell Gil-Galad he can have the children when we have our Father's Silmaril. Until then the boys remain with us." Maedhros stood, his right arm lifting Elros off the ground. Still his left held the knife, farther away now, but close enough to kill in a second.

Holding their prizes the Feanorians slipped away into the woods. They began to run and did not stop until they reached their camp, where their absence had been noted and a search begun.

"Pack up camp!" Maglor shouted. "Gil-Galad's forces are near!"

Maedhros had long since sheathed his knife, so he could carry Elros easier, but the boy was still shaking and crying. The second he was set down he looked at Maedhros and sobbed, "You promised not to kill us."

"I never said I was going to kill you. I said I would not hesitate and they thought I meant I would kill you. I probably would have started with just a finger had the need arisen."

Maglor glared at him, still rocking Elrond in his arms. "He does not mean it," he said.

Maedhros looked at the child, still standing in front of him and shaking. "If you do not want harmed, then you should not have run. If I catch you at it again there will be consequences." He looked at where their horses were being prepared.

"He does not mean that either," Maglor said. _At least, you had better not._

"We must move camp again; try to get away from Gil-Galad," Maedhros said in Quenya to his brother.

"Must we? Surely they would not risk an attack while we have the children."

"I cannot risk that." Maedhros looked at the sky. "It is high noon now, we shall ride till evening." He spoke this in Sindarian, so the boys would understand.

"Must we?" Elros asked. "We are tired." He seemed almost envious of his brother, still cradled in Maglor's arms and nearly asleep.

"It's your own fault," Maedhros reminded him. "You should not have run away, remember what I said about consequences next time." He left them.

Maglor said, "Come along, I shall find you something to eat."

After a light lunch the boys found themselves back in the saddle, once again Elros found himself with Maedhros who thought him to be the ringleader and wanted to keep a close eye on him. Maglor hummed and held Elrond, who had become oddly attached to him, and had allowed Maglor to carry him for several minutes before Elros begged him to stand with him.

Now that they were riding again and separated they were repeating their strange calls. Maglor leaned to speak to Elrond, "If I ride nearer to my brother do you promise not to reach for one another?"

Elrond nodded. Maglor guided his mount nearer to Maedhros, and repeated his question to Elros who was quick to agree.

Maedhros begged a song from his brother, and Maglor consented, for his sake and the twins. He sang a silly song that he knew Maedhros hated, just to spite him for threatening the twins. Maedhros was so glad to hear him sing that he did not even protest until the fifth repetition.

"If I hear 'twiddle on the fiddle in the middle by the griddle' one more time," he warned.

"But the moon slept till-" Maglor stopped mid verse at his brother's expression.

Not having seen Maedhros' glare Elrond quietly sang, "Dish from off the dresser pranced; found a spoon and gay-ly danced."

Maglor covered his mouth, biting back a smile, glad to hear the boy talking. However Maedhros did not seem so happy, so Maglor told Elrond, "Not right now child, perhaps later, hmm? I could play for you on my harp at dinner, and we could send Maedhros away for a while."

Elrond nodded shyly and received a gentle pat on his head.

"I look forward to it," Maglor said.

He fell silent after a while, finally beginning to feel exhaustion setting in. He envied Elros and Elrond, both of whom where slumped in sleep. Elrond had fallen asleep first, and Elros had fought until he could not force himself anymore.

"They sleep with their eyes closed," Maedhros said in amazement.

Maglor glanced at the boy sitting before him. "It must be the Blood of Men that runs in their veins."

Maedhros finally called for them to stop, before dusk, because it became evident that their men were all tired, even though most of them had gotten much more sleep than their leaders. Maglor woke Elrond and dismounted and was not completely surprised to have Elros shoved in his direction. He knelt and checked Elros for injuries, feeling his bones for fractures and pulling up his shirt to check for bruising. Amazingly the boy seemed almost unharmed.

He led them to where a soldier was trying to start a fire, and offered to take over from him. The elf thanked him and disappeared to help with something else, or perhaps to sleep.

Once the fire was going Maglor turned to look for the Peredhel twins, only to find that they had vanished. "Boys?" He jumped to his feet and looked around for them. Accepting that they were not in the immediate vicinity he ran to find Maedhros.

Maedhros was alerted to the twins' absence before his brother, when his squire's eyes suddenly went wide and he wordlessly pointed to something behind Maedhros. He was not pleased to turn around and find the boys attempting to steal his brother's horse.

In the moments it took for him to react and start toward them Elros saw him and panicked. He began attempting to shove Elrond aboard the horse. Maglor's mount, unused to such passengers, laid his ears back and began to prance nervously. Elros dropped his brother and he feel, landing just in front of the horses thrashing hooves.

Maedhros reached them and barely managed to pull Elrond away before a hoof landed where his head had been. Both children clung to him in tears.

That was when Maglor reached them.

Maedhros' squire was calming the horse, and the leader was trying to pry two sobbing elflings off of him. "Get them," he said.

As Maglor took the boys and tried to sooth them Maedhros closed his eyes and tried to remind himself why taking them had been a good idea. _You did not have a choice, the Oath would have demanded you kill them otherwise. You did not have a choice. You did not have a choice. No choice. No choice. They would be dead otherwise. Their blood would be on your hands._ He took several calming breaths.

"Children," Maedhros said. They looked at him, straining to see him as he towered above them. "What did I say about running away?"

The boys looked at one another. "We're sorry," Elros said quickly.

Maedhros ignored his plea. "Come with me." The twins followed him as he left, but for a moment Maglor sat in the dirt in shock. His mind, running on mere minutes of sleep, struggled to remember his brother's threat.

"Maedhros wait!" He stood and rushed after them, but his brother didn't stop. He led them to where their tent was waiting and shoved the twins inside.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded in Quenya.

"What I should have done yesterday." Maedhros knelt by a box that contained his armor. After searching for a moment he pulled out a length of rope and a knife.

Both boys were crying in fear, but Maglor had an idea of what his brother had planned and sat beside them. "Shhhh. He shan't harm you. Remember? He promised not to kill you, and I promised not to harm you." Maglor only differentiated between their promises because he knew otherwise his sibling would correct him.

"What is he going to do?" Elrond asked meekly.

Maedhros answered, having finished cutting the rope into short lengths, "I am going to tie you so you cannot escape."

Both bolted for the door of the tent, but Maglor grabbed them. "You were warned," he reminded them sternly, "and you are safest with us, you cannot take care of yourselves in the wilderness."

He held them in his lap as Maedhros bound them hand and foot; he had learned years ago to tie simple knots one-handed, due to his determination not to ask for help. Maglor carried them to their bed and they sat silently, staring up at their captors. Finally Maedhros spoke, "I am sorry it had to come to his." Then he left the tent as quickly as he could.

Maglor sighed. "I will bring food in a few minutes." Then he too left the tent.

Once outside the brothers sat and looked at one another for several long moments. "What are we doing?" Maglor asked.

"I do not know, I thought to show them a kindness by sparing them, but now I wonder if-"

"No," Maglor interrupted curtly. "We need no more blood on our hands, least of all the blood of children."

Maedhros nodded. "When we reach Amon Ereb? What then? How long do we keep them and what do we do if they are not traded for the Silmaril?"

"We shall find something for them," Maglor replied. "Until then we shall have to decide how to raise them, they are our responsibility now. They will need clothes, a room, rules, lessons; what have we gotten into?" _You started this, I might add, and you will help me._

"Forget that for now, we should eat, see to the twins, then sleep." Maglor nodded. When the food was finished he fetched four plates of the mostly cooked meat and carried it into the tent. Maedhros had untied their wrists, but left their legs bound.

He gave the meat that seemed the closest to fully cooked to the boys, and sat by his brother to eat his own portion. "At least they seem resilient," Maedhros said. "They were asleep when I came in. I believe they thought we were not going to feed them."

Maglor looked at the boys and recalled the previous conversation. "If they try again it might work, to keep food from them or limit their portions." He had intentionally kept the conversation in Sindarian so the boys would understand. They both seemed fearful.

"I doubt we shall have to worry," Maedhros said. "I do not plan to leave them unbound or unattended until we reach Amon Ereb."

Elros groaned dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter started out completely serious, but then Maglor and Maedhros reverted to two year olds over that rope!
> 
> The song Maglor sings is called The Cat and the Moon and it's from the LotRs Musical. Its sang in Bree and is a version of what Frodo sings there in the books and what the dwarves sing in Rivendell in the Extended Hobbit part one. Both the musical scene (look for the four minute version) and the extended scene from Rivendell can be found on YouTube and I highly recommend you look them up. AWESOMENESS!


	3. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still traveling, the four struggle with one another.

The first few days went fine, and Elros and Elrond were almost completely obedient. They learned quickly that if they behaved they would be allowed a few minutes, well supervised, free of their bonds to play before bed. After two days however, they began to protest riding and instead asked to walk. When refused they fell silent and allowed themselves to be placed in the saddle.

Two more days however, and the mere mention of the horses was enough to cause tears. Maglor hushed them and asked why they did not like riding, but they wouldn't tell him, so they continued being placed in the saddle every morning. The only thing they seemed to like about the riding was being untied, but after a few days even Maglor taking their ropes off was met with deadened eyes. No amount of singing did any good either, neither boy seemed to care, and even Elrond would not sing with him.

"Stop," Maedhros said finally. "All you are doing is making your throat sore."

Maglor obeyed and stroked the head of the child sitting in front of him. Today it was Elros.

Maedhros glanced sideways at his brother. "What are we going to do?" he asked in Quenya.

Maglor thought for a moment. "I do not know, it seemed a good idea to bring them, but now I am not so certain."

"They're sweet," Maglor volunteered.

Maedhros ignored the comment and refused to agree (or disagree which to Maglor was very telling).

"Do you think we can trade them for the Silmaril?" Maglor asked. We cannot of course, it is gone now, beyond our reach most likely. Valar, what have I done?

"I hope, and if I thought they would listen I would pray."

Maglor offered a supportive smile. "I do not believe we are completely forsaken just yet brother." More than he believed his words he just placed his hope in them.

Maedhros said nothing, and Maglor knew that he considered his capture to be a sign that the Valar had turned his back on him. Elrond, who was seated in front of Maedhros, held his arm out to Elros and gave a quiet cry. Elros answered him weakly.

"They are fading," Maedhros still spoke in Quenya so the children would not understand. Maglor pretended not to notice that he had begun to rub Elrond's stomach (his hand rested there to hold the reins and prevent the boy from falling).

"Yes, I fear they may be." Maglor agreed, looking down Elros whose head lolled to the side in a stupor.

"We cannot allow that, no one would trade a Silmaril for a dead body."

 _Admit you care for them. Why do you hide behind this façade? Our late brothers would not want this, they loved children too._ Maglor did not say what he thought though, instead he replied, "We can help them. Once we reach Amon Ereb there will be time to nurture them."

"You said you wished to give them lessons," Maedhros changed the subject, "what would you teach?"

"They are young, but intelligent. I believe that may be the Blood of Man, listen to how they speak, they have been taught well. But I do not wish to push too hard for now; perhaps writing and music."

Maedhros shook his head. "You and your music," he teased.

"Me and my music," Maglor agreed.

That night when they made camp Maglor was delighted to find a slow and shallow stream. "Would you like to bathe?" he asked the boys.

Predictably Elros said no and Elrond said yes.

Maglor wanted the boys to feel comfortable. "I will remain out of sight, but close enough I will hear if you call."

They twins conferred with one another quietly for a moment, then Elrond said, "Alright."

Maglor showed the boys to a secluded spot in the stream, where they would not be in danger even if there were currents he could not see. He suspected that at one time a tree must have been here, then when it died the trunk had fallen and blocked part of the stream, leading to a small cove being formed.

Still, he did not allow the twins in the water until he had thoroughly checked. His initial plan, and hope, was to be able to untie the boys. However, a glint in Elros' eyes said that would be a terrible and dangerous idea.

Maglor could have smacked himself. He had promised to allow the boys to bathe in privacy, but now he wasn't sure how he could.

"I will turn my back, once you've undressed you will hand me your clothes. That way I know you will not escape."

"How do you know we won't leave our clothes?" Elros challenged.

Maglor knelt by the boy and leaned so close that their noses barely touched. "Because I know you are not that foolish. You would die from exposure to the elements, which I assure you would not be pleasant."

He knew he had won, Elros' eyes dulled again and he nodded in grim understanding. True to his word Maglor turned his back and did not watch the boys as they undressed and bathed. He sat several feet away with his harp in his lap and their clothes beside him. He wanted to wash the clothes, but thought better of it. It would be difficult to find their belongings for a new set, and he couldn't put them to bed in wet clothes.

The boys finished and redressed. Even though their clothes were still filthy and would dirty them soon at least they were a little cleaner. Maglor took them back to their tent and watched them play for several minutes, cheered by their new state of almost-cleanliness.

Maedhros sat beside him and sipped a glass of mead. Occasionally he would wordlessly hold the glass out to Maglor for him to sip. "I have been thinking," Maglor said. "Why did you take them captive?"

"You liked the idea earlier."

"Hmm, yes, I did. But then I started thinking and I realized that more likely than not the Silmaril is never coming back. I assume the Valar have it now."

Maedhros took in a deep breath, then slowly released it. "I had to," he whispered. _You won't understand, you don't feel it as I do. It's too much, it eats me and it didn't understand. It wanted them dead, it needed justification._

"Because of the Oath? It wanted you to kill them, or at least you imagined it did?"

"I didn't imagine it!"

Maglor jumped, startled by his brother's tone. Elrond and Elros stopped playing.

Maedhros tried to focus, pushing the stress and fear from his mind. _I am sitting on grass. Maglor is beside me, he has his harp. He looks frightened. Elrond and Elros are in front of me, they also look frightened. There is a fire behind them. There is food cooking over the fire. I am hungry._ "My apologies," he said, once he was certain he was calm again.

Maglor went back to idly plucking on his little harp and Elrond and Elros resumed crawling in the dirt. Maedhros watched them, and began to realize that they did not move quite right. He wondered if they were hurt. He began to voice he thoughts to Maglor, but the food was pronounced done and in the commotion the thought slipped from his mind.

Maglor watched his brother eat, worrying about him. As tough as Maedhros wanted to be, as tough as he thought he was, he truly was broken inside. Leaving Valinor, his captivity, Fingon's death, their father and brothers' deaths, Elurin and Elred, had ripped something out of him and the wretched oath had grown into the empty spots.

The way Maglor viewed it, in his poetic mind, was that sweet Matimo had fallen asleep, and that Maedhros the Kinslayer was his nightmare. Occasionally Matimo would wake, sometimes for a few blessed years, but then the oath would drug him and pull him down, replacing him with a shadow of his former self.

Maglor had made it his duty to wake Matimo again, for good this time.

He waited until the boys had their fill of supper, then called them to his side. "Bedtime children," he said.

They were tired and full, so it was easy to herd them inside the tent. Maedhros, or someone, had placed their ropes by their nest of furs. Maglor carefully tied them as he did every night, careful to tie tight enough to hold, but lose enough not to hurt too terribly.

They allowed him to tuck the blankets around them and fuss for several seconds before Elros finally growled at him. Elrond cuddled against his twin and went quiet, but Elros watched him all the way out of the tent.

"Maedhros," Maglor called. "Brother?"

He found the elder elf standing by the wagon that bore their brothers' bodies. Maedhros did not acknowledge his presence and they stood in respectful silence. Maedhros finally said he was going to bed and left. Maglor stayed a while longer, singing a lullaby for his brothers, before he retired to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review! Stay tuned for more ASASA (as soon as school allows)


	4. The Hill of Amon Ereb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Amon Ereb.

"Children wake up," Maglor's voice shook the twins from their sleep and a set of identical gre eyes blinked up at him. His fingers fumbled with their bonds as he untied them. "Apologies," he said, as his finger nail dug into Elros' wrist. "I'm afraid that I'm a little tired."

He helped them stand and led them to the horses. Already the camp had been dismantled, Maglor had let the twins sleep as long as possible. He was surprised and worried that they had slept through the noise though.

Maedhros grabbed Elros and hefted him onto his horse. "Good morning," he said curtly.

"Morning," Elrond said quietly.

Maedhros nodded at him. "We should arrive at the fortress this afternoon," he said.

Maglor smiled, "Wonderful. What do you think boys?"

Neither answered; Elros was in his usual stupor and Elrond was leaning sleepily on Maglor's leg. With a sigh Maglor placed him on the horse and mounted. The procession left in silence.

Soon Amon Ereb rose into view. Both boys looked up at the cold grey walls with fearful eyes. The horses wove up the steep path to the front gate with practiced ease, but the boys cried in fear nonetheless. Maglor surveyed the fortress and reflected how difficult it would be for the boys to escape. He was secretly pleased.

When they dismounted Maedhros once again shoved Elros to Maglor. Both children looked up at him with expectant eyes, wondering what was going to happen now. He smiled at them, trying to calm them. As open with him as they had seemed the first few days, they had since closed up. Maglor suspected that it had to do with being tied up all the time.

He led the boys inside, and Elros looked up at him. "Maglor, do we have to ride anymore?"

"Not for a long while I imagine."

Both seemed cheered at his words, and more alive than they had in days. Elrond asked, "Must we be tied?"

Maglor thought for a moment. He and Maedhros had spent several hours on horseback talking as the boys dozed, and they had come to the agreement that they should be kept in one room for the time being. Like Ambarussa always did. They had recalled that there was an unused bedroom just around the corner from theirs, and so they had decided to give it to the twins. They had decided on rules for the boys, and lessons, and games. There was a schedule for what their days would look like, and where they were allowed to go.

They had, in fact, decided everything except what to do about keeping the twins tied up.

So Maglor made something up. "As long as the lock on your door works and I can find a key I see no reason to keep you bound."

"If the lock doesn't work?" Elrond asked. His eyes reflected his own trepidation.

"Then I shall have it fixed."

They hugged each other, then Maglor's legs, thanking him profusely. He showed them up the stairs to where the bedrooms belonging to the Feanorians were. He pointed to Maedhros' door, "My brother's room. I recommend you stay out." Directly across the hall he pointed to his own room and said, "That one is mine, just knock before you enter."

Of course Elros had to point at the door by Maedhros' room and ask, "Whose room is that?"

Maglor's chest clenched. They pain from losing his youngest brothers, which he had hidden, returned full force. He took several steadying breaths and leaned on the wall. "Do not go in there. It was my brothers'," his voice was tense, and too late he noticed that both twins flinched. He clumsily patted their heads in an attempt to soothe them. _It wasn't your fault boys. Please, I am not angry with you._

Elrond asked, "The ones that died?"

Maglor nodded. Elrond hugged his legs in an attempt to comfort him; Elros uncomfortably patted his knee. "Thank you," he whispered. After several painful moments he took a deep breath. "Are you ready to see your room?" If his cheeriness seemed forced then neither boy commented.

They nodded eagerly. "It's just around the corner," he pointed and the three set off. Around the corner was the end of the hall, meaning the only way in or out of the twin's new room was to pass both Maglor and Maedhros' rooms. Maglor felt safer with that set up.

He stopped before they entered and fiddled with the lock. He scowled. "I think it is broken," he said.

Elros whined and his brother groaned.

"Forget the lock for now, let's see the inside."

Maglor let the boys in and surveyed the room as they entered. The bed would need new sheets, and he should probably open the window and let the room air. The furniture needed dusted, and the fireplace should be checked before they used it.

It was however, a nice room and the large bed meant the twins would hopefully not kick one another in their sleep. "What do you think?" When they both hesitated to answer he quickly said, "It shall be cleaned."

"We like it," Elros said.

Elrond nodded and trotted across the room to look out the window. "Does this open?" he asked. "It's stuffy."

"My sentiments exactly." Maglor joined him at the window and looked at the thing to see how it worked. It seemed much like the one in his room, and he pulled on the latch experimentally. It wiggled, but did not open. "I need a moment, then it will open." After several more moments of struggling with the latch he finally opened the window all the way and leaned out, happy to breathe the clear air. "The room will smell better in no time," he assured them. He turned to face them. The room was empty.

He took a few deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had better come out from where ever you are hiding." No one answered and he started to leave and search for the twins. _They cannot have gotten too far. I can find them quickly, hopefully before my brother does._

Maedhros meet him in the door way, a child thrown over each shoulder. "I caught them outside my room. I believe they were trying to leave." He dropped them onto the bed, not seeming to care that it had no sheets. A cloud of dust rose when they landed. "We shall have to lock them in."

"The lock is broken," Maglor replied.

_Oh, not again!_ Maedhros sighed. "You know what that means children?"

"Please do not tie us up," Elrond whispered. "We are very sorry and we won't try to run again, I promise." He was looking at Maglor when he spoke, and Maglor wanted nothing more than to give the boy what he wanted.

Instead Maglor said, "I am afraid I cannot trust that. You shall remain tied tonight and I shall have the lock fixed tomorrow." He looked out the window he had opened at the setting sun. "I was going to bathe you tonight but that shall have to wait. Where are their things?" He asked Maedhros.

"They shall be brought up shortly."

Maglor knelt by the bed, the boys drew back. "There is not time to clean in here tonight. Would you rather sleep on the floor in here or in my bed; which would you like?"

They looked at one another and began to talk quietly.

"Strange options," Maedhros remarked in Quenya.

Maglor replied, also in the ancient language, "I can find old sheets to make a bed on the floor in here easier than I can have the mattress aired or exchanged for another."

"Have you smelled them? Do you want them in your clean bed?"

"Have you smelled me? I plan to sleep in my bed if they do not." Maglor decided not to remind Maedhros that he was just as dirty and smelly as the rest of them, if not more so. He sniffed. Definitely worse.

"Excuse me," Elros said. The taller elves both looks down at him. "We would like to stay in here."

Maglor nodded and went in search of older sheets and blankets to make a bed from. As he was leaving he had a thought, but quickly banished it. _The lock on my door works, there would be no need to keep them bound. Perhaps it would be best for them to stay in here however._

By the time he returned with his arms full of blankets the boys bags had arrived, and Maedhros had opened the wardrobe. Upon finding it dust free he had told them to hang their clothes. Maglor made a bed for them under the window, where the air was freshest. The boys ran and jumped into the pile when he was finished, and cuddled together, pulling the blanket into a nest around themselves. Elrond was clutching the stuffed creature he had brought from Sirion.

"Are you forgetting something?" Maedhros asked when Maglor made to stand. He handed him the ropes they had been using on the boys.

Maglor turned to see two upset looking boys holding their arms out for him to bind. He thanked them and reminded that that this would be the last night. It took a moment, and a few giggles, for him to unbury their feet from the blankets. "Would you like to take off your shoes?" he asked. Neither seemed fond of the idea, which surprised him. He finished his knots and stood. "Good night then, I shall be in in the morning. Shall I shut the window? It may get cold."

They nodded and he did. "Shout if you need something, I will hear." He stopped in the door and turned to give them an apologetic look. "I was so happy to be back I forgot supper. Would you like something to eat?" They nodded. "Do you mind if I send a servant, I have something to attend to?"

"We just want food," Elros explained.

Maglor nodded. "If I forget in the future, remind me. Sleep well, I shall have something sent."

He left and returned to his own room, where he found a servant finishing cleaning. He greeted her cheerfully, as she was his usual chambermaid. "We brought two children back with us, they are in the last room on the hall, around the corner. Have someone take dinner to them."

She curtsied. "I shall take it myself Lord Maglor."

He nodded, then added, "I regret to say they had to be tied to stop them from fleeing. They may be untied to eat, but retie them when they finish. On no account are they to be untied and unsupervised."

"Of course my Lord." She left him, and he dropped into his bed with a weary groan.

He was about to fall asleep, shoes and all, when a knock on the door startled him. "Who is it?"

"Your brother."

"Come in," he sat up and began unlacing his boots, deciding that he should take advantage of being shaken awake.

Maedhros was carrying a tray of food, which he sat on the bedside table. "You sent food for the twins but none for yourself," he remarked.

"I had forgotten how hungry I was," Maglor replied, grabbing an apple and biting in happily. The juices dribbled down his chin, but he could not find the energy to care. "Do you need something?"

"Company," Maedhros admitted. He poured them both a glass of wine and leaned back against the headboard. Maglor took his glass and did the same. For a while they sat in silence, side by side, enjoying one another's company. They picked through the tray of food, which had been moved to sit on the bed between them. When they finished Maedhros thanked him and left, taking the tray with him.

Maglor fell asleep soon after, and dreamed of two red-haired twins.


	5. He Took Pity Upon Them

Elrond and Elros woke long before their caregiver came in to untie them. "What do we do?" Elros whispered. "They will not let us escape."

"Must we escape?" Elrond asked. "They are nice to us," he ventured.

"Nice?" Elros demanded. "They have done nothing but threaten and shout and make us ride those evil horses!"

"It's not the horses' fault we ache, and they have been nice. They give food, and Maglor sings for us, and he was going to give us his own bed."

"He lies to us and breaks his promises! He tied us up and sent us to bed instead of playing for us at supper."

"I think he forgot. And he climbed into that hole to rescue you. Perhaps he was tired."

"Then let his brother use me as a shield!"

Elrond looked at his brother for several moments, then said, "I want to like it here, we do not have a choice about being here we should enjoy it!"

Elros shoved him, then laid back down and turned to face away from him. Elrond wanted to call for Maglor, but he also didn't want to upset his brother further. He was afraid and cold and missed his parents and wanted the attention of the only person who seemed to care anymore.

His brother was too wrapped up in his anger and hate, his mother had left him, and his father had only bothered to meet him once. Maglor had held him, sang to him, offered him his bed, given him food, and genuinely seemed to dislike what Maedhros did to them. He knew Maglor didn't like tying them up, he had heard them argue about it when they thought he was asleep.

How anyone could think he slept on that horse he would never know, riding hurt too much for that.

Elrond looked back at Elros, then pulled himself out of the nest. His brother didn't react and he could hear snoring. Since Elros thought he didn't snore he would never fake-snore to trick his brother. Elrond managed to pull himself, inching along like a caterpillar, until he reached the door. Already he was tired and cold, but he managed to open the door and crawl through. He remembered how long the hall was and moaned at the thought of crawling that far.

Then he remembered once when their mother had taken them on a picnic and they had spent all day rolling down the hills. He laid on his side and started rolling down the hall. The first go he forgot to turn and smacked into the wall, but he scooted and wiggled until he turned sideways and rolled down the hall. He was enjoying himself entirely too much and had to bite back a giggle so he didn't wake the wrong Feanorian.

He thought for a moment, trying to remember which door belonged to Maglor. He guessed and knocked with his feet.

"Not now Maedhros," was the muffled response. He kicked the door again. He heard the sound of someone standing up, then footsteps crossing the room toward the door.

Suddenly he wasn't sure this was such a good idea. He hadn't considered what he would do if Maglor was angry with him for being out of bed. _He didn't want to tie me up. He said to knock and I could go in his room (which I did). He said to shout if I needed anything, but I didn't shout because I might wake Elros. Shouting might wake Maedhros too. Maedhros wouldn't be happy. He'd be furious. He might have punished both of us. I wonder what he would have done. What if we do get in trouble? What will we do then?_

The door opened and pulled Elrond from his thoughts. "Hello?" Maglor called, looking around at eye-level.

Elrond wondered if he sat still enough if Maglor wouldn't notice him.

"Is anyone-" Maglor took a step forward and tripped on Elrond. The Peredhel squeaked, the Feanorian shouted and grabbed the door frame. They both looked at Maedhros' door and hoped they hadn't woke him.

Once he was satisfied that his elder brother wasn't coming to investigate Maglor looked down at what he had tripped over. "Elrond?" he asked in alarm.

The boy looked at him with tear filled eyes. He was filthier than he had been the night before, and looked as if he had rolled down the hall. Remembering that he was still bound hand and foot Maglor realized that he most likely had rolled down the hall.

He knelt and put his hand on the child's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" The boy said nothing and looked away. "Elrond," he began.

"I'm sorry."

Maglor's heart clenched. "I am not upset, come in, let me untie you and you can tell me what this is about." He lifted the boy to his chest and slipped back into his room, closing the door behind them. They sat side by side on the bed, and with practiced ease he untied Elrond's wrists and ankles and let the boy stretch out. "Would you like to take your shoes off now?"

Elrond shrugged and Maglor tilted his head. "Are you attached to them, child?"

Elrond looked up at the caring face and remembered why he had come. He snuggled into Maglor's chest and whispered, "Elros said not to. He said you would take them and not give them back. If I take them off do you promise not to tell him?"

Maglor nodded. "I promise."

Elrond fumbled with the ties on his shoes, but let Maglor take over after a moment. He sat still and basked in the attention he was getting, then tried to remember the last time someone had been this nice to him. The servants had been nice, but he knew they had to. His mother had been nice when she wasn't preoccupied with the jewel. He father had been nice but he had only actually been there once.

He realized that he was staring at Maglor and blushed and looked away.

"What troubles you child?" Maglor asked.

"My brother," he confessed. Then he started to cry. Almost before Elrond was aware of his own tears, Maglor had tugged him into his lap and was rocking him.

Maglor held him and slowly brushed his fingers through his hair. He reached to his bedside table and with one hand poured the pitcher of water into the bowl. He dipped a cloth into the water and washed the filth from Elrond's face and neck.

His touch soothed Elrond, and by the time he moved on and was cleaning his hands and arms the child's tears had stopped. "Do you wish to tell me what has happened?"

"Maybe."

"I will listen when you are ready; if you are ready." He sat the cloth aside and held Elrond more snugly.

"Will you sing for me?" Elrond whispered. "We never got to sing like you said we would that night."

For a moment Maglor wasn't certain what he was talking about, then he remembered and said, "Of course we can. As I told you last night, never be afraid to remind me of something if I forget."

He sat Elrond on the bed and looked at him seriously. "Now we must be quiet, we cannot wake either of our brothers." Elrond nodded so he continued, "I won't play on my harp either, it can be quite loud."

Quietly they sang the words of the silly tune, their heads leaned together. Maglor was impressed by how much Elrond remembered, and how little he stumbled over the words.

After they sang through the song once Elrond looked up and him and asked, "Can I tell you about Elros now?"

Once again more tears threatened to spill, so Maglor quickly said, "Of course."

"I just-" Elrond did not know how to express what he felt. He wanted Maglor to understand why they were mad at one another, and how they had fought. He wanted Maglor to know why he had come. More than anything he wanted the elder elf to explain why he craved his company. "I don't know."

"Start at the beginning," Maglor urged.

"Everyone hates me." Elrond did not mean to say that, but the words spilled out and Maglor jumped in surprise at the conviction in his words.

"Do not be ridiculous," Maglor said, once his brain began to work. "No one hates you."

"Nana left me! Ada never visited! Maedhros yelled at us! Elros... Elros... Elros," his words faltered, "Elros shoved me and is always angry now."

Maglor noticed his own name was absent from the list. "Do I hate you?"

"I don't know. You are nicer than everyone else, but since everyone else hates me you must too."

Maglor lifted the boy's chin, so that he would look into his eyes. "I do not hate you, and I do not believe that anyone does. Why would they hate you? What have you done to deserve such a thing?"

Elrond was quick to answer, "I was bad. This is all my fault."

"What does that mean?"

"Nana told me to go with our nurse, but I didn't and I went with her instead. Then our nurse had to hunt me down and she-" he stopped and started crying. Maglor reached to touch him and he pulled back. "She died. The bad men killed her because I misbehaved." His silence immediately after Sirion suddenly made much more sense.

Maglor stared at the boy in horror. "Elrond no! That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! So Nana left and Elros hates me!" He was shaking so much that Maglor was surprised he didn't fall off the bed.

Ignoring his whimper of protest Maglor drew the boy into his arms and cradled him. "No Elrond, it was not your fault." Then he added, "I promise."

Elrond looked up at him. "You do?"

"Yes. I shall also say that I doubt your brother hates you and that my brother certainly does not. Nor do your parents, they just had something else to do."

"Something more important than me and Elros?"

"They are protecting you and all the elves. You should feel special that they stayed with you as long as they did; they put off saving the world for you." It was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever said, but the effect was immediate.

Elrond relaxed and leaned against him, no longer pulling away. "Now I get to stay with you?"

"Yes, dear child." _This is hardly a reward, though perhaps it is best for you to believe that, for now._

Maglor lost track of time as they sat on his bed, and he failed to notice that the sun was rising and his room growing brighter.

Down the hall Elros was awakened by the rising sun to find himself alone. Fearing for his brother he began to scream.

Maglor jumped to his feet, nearly dropping Elrond. "Elros," the child wailed.

They both sprinted for the door, and were met in the hall by Maedhros who had also been awakened by the noise. He seemed surprised to see Elrond, but Maglor ran down the hall without explaining.

He reached the room first, and ran to Elros and dropped to his knees to comfort him. "Child, child calm down." He ducked a flailing hand that nearly gorged his eye out.

"Where's my brother?" Elros demanded, thrashing about. Elrond tore into the room and threw himself at his twin, drawing him close and hugging him. Maglor reached around him and quickly untied Elros.

"Where have you been?" Elros asked shakily, stretching his freed limbs.

"With Maglor," Elrond confessed. 

"Why?" Elros demanded. "Do you not believe me? Don't you love me?" Maglor couldn't believe what the boy had asked, and Elrond's worries made much more sense.

"Of course," Elrond sobbed. "But I- I wanted to talk to him and-"

Elros shoved him and turned away. Elrond began to cry again.

Maglor grabbed Elros' hair, more roughly than he intended. "Stop," he told him. "Your brother loves you deeply, that is why he came to me. He was worried about you. I will not allow you to lead your brother to think that you are angry with him."

"I am!"

"Why? Why are you angry? What has he done to earn your disapproval?" Maedhros' voice rumbled from by the bed, shocking them all.

"Because he likes you; he is mad. You are the enemy and he likes you."

"No I don't. Yes I do. Well, I might." Elrond said.

It was taking all of Maglor's self-control not to hug both children tightly and tell them how stupid and idiotic they were being. "Listen," he said, "I am tired of this already. You are hostages here, do not forget this. The only family you have left is one another and you must care for each other. I will not tolerate you hurting each other. Elrond loves you dearly, Elros."

Elros looked at his brother, "Truly?"

Elrond nodded and hugged his twin. "I'm sorry I left, but I wanted to talk to Maglor." Elros nodded and hugged his brother in return.

Maglor stood and walked to his own brother, "My apologies," he said.

Maedhros shook his head. "I was awake. I wish to know though, how was Elrond in your room without Elros' knowledge?"

"I believe he rolled there."

Maedhros chuckled. "Silly child," he said quietly. _That must have been what woke me._

"I am glad he did. I have learned much this morning."

"Could you perhaps learn how to make them, and yourself, smell less?" Maethros asked hopefully.

Maglor enjoyed the gentle teasing tone of his brother. "Will you not help me?"

Maedhros grew serious. "I have a funeral to arrange," he said simply, brushing past his brother and leaving the room.

Maglor took a steadying breath, pulling his thoughts from his brothers and focusing on the twins cuddling on the floor. "We all need to bathe," he told them. "Come along now."

"Our nurse used to say we smelled like a pack of orcs if we did not bathe every night," Elros said.

"Then what do we smell like now?" his twin asked.

"Like you have hung from a cliff," Maglor muttered, lifting the boys into his arms. They truly did smell, all three of them. Perhaps they should have bathed the night before.

"What?"

"Nothing children."


	6. The Shadow of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor discovers the twin's injuries.

Maglor carried them to the bathing chamber located just down the hall. He sighed, "I forgot to bring clothes," he said.

"We need clothes to bathe?" Elros seemed confused, or perhaps just mocking.

"After we bathe we will need them. It would not be proper for us to run naked through the halls." Elros and Elrond giggled. Maglor gave them a stern look, "I will return in a few minutes, and I had best find you in here on my return."

"Is the lock going to be fixed today?"

"Yes." Maglor had already given instructions for what needed done in the boys room, and informed the servants that all three rooms would need the sheets changed after having been slept in by people who had neglected to bathe as long as they had.

He went to his own rooms first, and found clothes for himself, watching out the open door as he did to make sure the twins did not try to pass by and leave. He walked by the bathing chamber and was pleased to hear that they were still in there giggling, so he went to their room and fetched their clothes out of the wardrobe.

When he returned to the twins he found that Elros had climbed on top of a counter and was attempting to convince his brother to follow. "No," Maglor gasped. He hurried forward and grabbed Elros, swinging him off the counter and placing him on the floor. "Bad," he scolded.

Elros pouted. Maglor sat their clothes on the countertop and turned to the hole set in the wall. Beneath the fortress was a hot spring, and set into wall was a bucket and pulley which could be used to draw water into the bathing chambers, like a well. He filled the large tub easily and quickly.

Maglor unbuttoned his tunic, remaining in just his leggings to make bathing the children easier. "Do you need help undressing?" he asked.

Both shook their heads and helped each other as if they had done this before. He moved about the room, ignoring them and picking soap to use.

"Maglor?" Elros' quiet voice caught Maglor's attention and he turned to look at him. Both boys were staring, almost guiltily, back.

"Yes?"

"Elrond got hurt," he explained. "By the horses."

Maglor knelt. "Show me," he said, uncertain of what to expect.

The child obediently faced away from him. Maglor was horrified to see a rash spreading across his bottom and thighs, with abscesses and blisters appearing in some areas.

He wrapped a towel around the boy and looked at Elros, "What about you?"

Even though he seemed suspicious he turned and allowed Maglor to see that he had suffered injuries as well. Maglor wrapped him in a towel and said, "I will be back in a moment."

He left and went to his brother's room, forgetting that he had not put his tunic back on. He knocked on his brother's door and waited to be admitted.

When Maedhros replied he walked inside and asked, "How can I treat blisters?"

Maedhros was amused. Maglor had always taken his questions to his older brother, be they about horses, women, their father, children, bodily changes, or anything. Never did it occur to him to ask someone who may actually know the answer. "I am a healer now?"

"The boys have saddle sores."

"You have no shirt." He eyed his slightly chubbier brother with amusement.

Maglor folded him arms, both in insecurity and irritation. "Maedhros," he began.

"Shall I go to the healers for you? Clean the boys and I will come when I have something."

"Will the water not burn them?"

"Mother said that hot water is good for such things. I do not know if it will pain them though." Maglor still seemed uncertain, so Maedhros said, "Then bathe yourself and deal with them later. You still stink." Another thing that had not changed was Maedhros' inability to not tease Maglor. Not only had he always been closest to this sibling, but Maglor was also the least likely to punch him of his brothers.  _Bless mother and her kindness. Bless you for inheriting it._

"I know, but I worry about them."

"I will go to a healer and," Maedhros stopped. "Boys," he called suddenly, his eyes darting to the open door. "If you are running away would it not be wise to wear clothing?"

Maglor turned to see the two towel-wrapped Peredhel attempting to pass Maedhros' door.

"We were not running away," Elrond replied.

"Yes we were," his brother corrected.

"You said we were going to see Maglor."

Elros nodded. "I was going to look for him so he did not see us."

"Well I saw you," Maedhros said sternly. "Come inside." They walked inside the dark room, seeming uneasy and pulling their towels closer. He shook his head, "Why do you continue to try and escape?"

"We are going home!" Elros replied.

"How?" Maedhros pressed. "You could not survive on your own children, accept that and stop this foolishness." He stood and approached them, not falling to notice them draw back at his approach. "Go with my brother and behave, I am going in search of something for your bottoms."

They nodded and allowed Maglor to shoo them outside. Maedhros was disappearing down the hall, but Maglor could not help himself but of call out, "Are you aware that we are not the only ones that smell?"

Maedhros turned, planning to say something very rude, but forced himself to stop so the children wouldn't hear. He left before Maglor's laughter prompted a response anyway.

"Come along boys, back to your bath." Maglor led the two down the hall, deciding that if his mother said it was alright to apply hot water to blisters then that was what he would do.

Neither protested when he took their towels and told them he was going to bathe them. "It should not hurt too badly," he said. "But if you cannot stand it tell me."

He placed first Elros, then Elrond in the water, but neither seemed too bothered. As an afterthought he pulled their short hair up, out of the water, and pinned it. They were silent and still as he cleaned them, watching him as if unsure what to say or do. He cleaned Elros first, and when he reached for a cloth to use on Elrond he turned his back. He turned back and received a splash of water across his face.

Elros froze, obviously the culprit.

Realizing the child expected a punishment Maglor glared and pretended to be angry. Then he splashed him back, laughing. For a moment both boys were stunned, then they both drenched him.

"Enough!" He spluttered, laughing. "We can play later."

He cleaned Elrond next, but had not touched either boy's sores, afraid of causing them more pain. He still cursed himself for not having thought of the possibility ahead of time.

He leaned Elrond's head back over the edge of the tub and let his hair down. "I am going to brush your hair before I wash it," he explained. As he had expected much of the dirt brushed out once he worked through the tangles. He guided Elrond to sit with his head back in the tub but still leaned back. Then he poured water over the dark hair and soaped and rinsed it carefully.

After he repeated the process on Elros he helped both children climb out of the tub and he drained half the water. He wrapped them in towels and replaced the half of the water with fresh and undressed and climbed in himself.

The water was warm and comforting and he had no desire to do anything except disappear into the warmth and never come out. He would have stayed longer if the door had not opened and Maedhros strode in, frightening both twins and causing them to run and hide behind the tub. Maedhros watched them scurry as he shut the door, then produced a glass jar from his pocket. He set it on the countertop. "Keep the blisters clean and apply this in the morning and evening until you run out." He said.

Maglor nodded and thanked him. Elrond peered around him to look at Maedhros.

"Why does he only have one hand?" The question was obviously meant for Maglor, but Maedhros had evidently heard.

Maglor and Maedhros exchanged glances. Finally the elder said, "I was held captive by the enemy, I was injured during my rescue.

The Peredhel twins leaned their heads together and whispered, then Elros said, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"I am glad," Elros replied, then he bit his lip as if he had not meant to say that.

Maedhros left and Maglor finished bathing. He forced himself out of the hot water by reminding himself that there were two children waiting on him. As he reached for his tunic Elros poked a silver line on his stomach. "What's that?" he demanded.

"A scar," Maglor replied, buttoning his shirt.

"Where did it come from?"

"I was hurt, fighting in a battle many years ago."

"Against what?"

Maglor disliked Elros' tone; while his brother's seemed both polite and curious, Elros' was demanding and nosy. "A dragon."

"You've seen a dragon?" Elrond asked excitedly.

Maglor nodded, finishing with his buttons and standing. "Yes. I have seen a dragon. One evaded my lands many years ago when I had my own fortress to keep. It was called Maglor's Gap. Unfortunately, it was lost many, many, years ago."

"Where did you go?" Elrond asked.

"To Maedhros in Himling." He passed the boys and walked to the counter where Maedhros had sat the cream for the boys.

Elrond seemed upset by the story, but Elros said, "Good. You lost your home just like you took ours from us."

Maglor nodded. "I am afraid so children." He pulled his hair back and pinned it before lifting the jar of cream and removing the lid. He sniffed it. "Vile," he remarked, wrinkling his nose.

"Come here boys," he said, motioning to them where they were sitting on the floor, swaddled in towels. "This will ease the pain." As much as he wanted to scold them for not telling him about the blisters sooner, he had to admit they had had no reason to. The person he was most angry at was himself however, because he should have noticed sooner.

Both approached him and sniffed the jar, their noses wrinkling at the sour smell. "I don't like it," Elros announced.

"It will get rid of the pain and prevent infections," Maglor said. He waved the jar in front of them.

"I want it," Elrond said quietly, chewing on his towel. Elros glared at him.

Before the more timid of the boys could change his mind, Maglor picked him up and sat him on the counter. "Lie on your stomach," he said.

"I thought we weren't allowed on the counter," Elros interrupted. "Or do you like him more?"

Maglor honestly wondered if he did, simply because Elrond was quieter and less of a pain. "No, you are allowed on the counter with an adult to keep an eye on you."  _But I adore them both, I love them all the more for their imperfections._

Elros scowled at him, but seemed wise enough to say nothing. With little coaxing from Maglor his stretched out on his stomach and allowed the foul smelling balm to be rubbed in. Maglor then helped him sit up and dress, before setting him on the floor and reaching for Elros.

"No," Elros pulled back. "I don't want any."

Maglor took several deep breaths. "Child," he began coaxingly.

"No!"

"Fine!" Maglor snapped. "Suffer then!" he could tell by the expression on the boy's face that he had not expected to actually get his way. Maglor also guessed that he had not truly wanted to. However he knelt down and dressed the boy, telling himself not to feel bad about the pain Elros was so obviously in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An experienced rider like Maglor or Maedhros (I imagine they are) would be fine, they would know how to prevent trouble, and probably having pants with liner or padding. But a new rider, especially a child, would get saddle sores. (Believe me I know they HURT) Saddle sores are also what you get from biking too much for you less horse-crazy people.
> 
> Also - each chapter title comes from one of Tolkien's works (actually, all may be Silm, Hobbit, and LotRs thus far) had you noticed? The last chapter is going to cite all of them, in case you were curious.


	7. I love that which they Defend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maglor and Maedhros talk about their young charges.

"You need to eat," Maglor said, eyeing his brother.

"No I do not," Maedhros replied, pushing his food away. "You eat enough for both of us as it is."

It was their first meal since arriving at Amon Ereb. Maedhros had bathed elsewhere in the palace, and by some miracle Maglor had been able to keep both twins clean since he had bathed them. Maglor had spent the morning showing the boys around the fortress, stressing that they were not allowed to pass the gates. Then they had met Maedhros for a light lunch. Admittedly Maglor thought that was a mistake.

"You have lost weight recently." Maglor reached across Elrond to push his brother's plate back toward him before the Peredhel, who was eyeing the food, could eat any of it.

"You are growing fat." It was not exactly the truth. While Maglor was a round and well fed elf, he was by no means fat. But Maedhros argued that he was not underweight, which was not exactly the truth either.

The twins giggled as Maglor flushed. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Elros shrieked. He poked Malgor's fleshy side. Maglor glared.

Elrond giggled and looked at Maedhros, who he was surprised to see biting back a grin as well. He leaned to the man and whispered, "You can laugh, I won't tell."

The smile completely vanished, and Maedhros scowled at him. Elrond drew back, unsure what he had done wrong. He finished shoving the last of his meal in his mouth quickly.

On Maglor's other side Elros was picking at his own lunch, and Maglor was unable to convince him to eat any more of it. "He has had enough," Maedhros said. "He will eat when he is hungry."

Maglor was pleased to note that Maedhros had taken a few more bites, at least he could get someone to eat. They finished their meal in silence. Maedhros had already told them that after the meal they were burying the Ambarussa, so Maglor was trying to keep his mind otherwise occupied.

They went together to the service, and Maglor was alarmed to see how many of their men had shown. The bodies of the Ambarussa had been prepared shortly after leaving Sirion; washed and cleaned, then wrapped in cloth and placed into a wooden box, together. They would be side by side in death as in life.

Maglor desperately wanted to kiss his brothers one last time, but he knew that the bodies would have already begun to deteriorate. That was why they had been prepared so long before their burial.  _Do not think about how they must look. Do not. No! No! No!_

As the dirt fell on the box he felt Elrond clinging to his leg. He had explained, briefly, who had died and what they were doing. Elros had said something that sounded like "deserving scum" (Maglor was releaved that Maedhros hadn't heard) but Elrond had nodded as if he understood. Ever since he had hung on Maglor's leg, only letting go when they had to walk.

Maglor watched the other child, who was standing further away. Elros did seem a little upset, and Maglor had decided that much of his harshness was an act he was putting on. Like Elrond he too was frightened and alone, but more stubborn. He rubbed Elrond's dark hair.

When the funeral was over Maglor released the boys to play inside, making sure they knew not to attempt to run. "The guards will catch you," he reminded them. ("Or you would starve," Maedhros had offered).

Then Maglor went to his own brother, his only brother now, and for a long time they sat together in silence on the ground by the fresh graves. Maglor laid his head in his brother's lap. When the first drop of water fell onto his face, he wondered if it had begun to rain. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Maedhors, crying silently. Maglor gripped his brother's hand and for a time they laid still and wept.

Elrond and Elros, however, were enjoying their first taste of freedom since their capture. Elrond was committing every detail of Amon Ereb to memory, while his brother silently planned another escape. After they walked for quite some time, Elrond found that his feet were beginning to hurt, so he sat on the ground and motioned for Elros to join him.

Elros shook his head. "I think it would hurt," he muttered, digging his toe into the dirt.

"You should have let Maglor treat you, it helps," Elrond said, stretching out on his back.

"I don't want him to touch me!"

Elrond looked at Elros and groaned in frustration. "He is trying to help. He does not want you to hurt, but he does not want to fight with you either."

"I want Nana."

"I do too, but she's gone. She flew." Elrond looked at his brother pleadingly.

Elros' eyes suddenly gleamed. "If she can," he asked, "why can't we?"

Elrond sat up and jumped to his feet. Maglor was nice, he could handle him, but his Nana was much, much better. "What are we going to do?"

Maglor and Maedhros finally left the graves and returned to the house. Maedhros was seriously contemplating finding a barrel of wine and finishing it himself. Maglor wished he could join him, but knew he had to stay sober to keep an eye on the twins. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"Everything," Maglor leaned his head on his brother's shoulder. "You have always taken care of me," he said. "You were the best big brother I could have wanted; you nearly raised me, you forgave me when you shouldn't have, you took me in after the Gap fell, and you have saved my life more times than I can count."

Maedhros put his arm around his brother. "I did not raise you," he laughed, "our mother did. I merely helped." His voice grew serious, "My capture was not your fault, you did everything you could without risking our people or family. I tire of telling you this."

"I know," Maglor said, "but it is how I feel sometimes."

"My lords!" Their talk was interrupted by a shout from behind them. Maedhros' captain was running toward them, seeming harassed.

Maedhros released his brother and they both straightened, looking every bit the part of former king and regent. "Yes captain?"

"It is the Peredhel twins," he explained. "They," he was panting nearly too hard to continue. "They tried to jump off a cliff."

"What?" Both brothers asked as one.

"They were stopped, and, pardon me if I assumed too much, I had them sent to their room to be kept under guard until I found you."

"No," Maedhros said, "that was fine. Thank you captain we can take it from here."

The captain bowed and Maedhros took off after Maglor, who was already sprinting toward their room. His longer stride allowed him to catch his brother just before reaching the twins room. Maglor shoved open the door, barely noticing that the lock had been replaced as he had asked, and rushed in.

Elrond and Elros were sitting on the newly made bed, clinging to each other and staring at the man who had been sent to watch them. Maedhros dismissed him as Maglor sat by the boys. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Even Elros was sobbing and Maedhros wondered what had caused the meltdown.

"We wanted to go with Nana! She flew, why can't we?" Elrond whimpered.

"You are not made to fly," Maglor explained. "It was a miracle, a gift from the Valar, that she survived."

Elros sniffed, "But she is our Nana, can we not go to her?"

Maedhros crossed the room, coming to stand next to the bed. "I am afraid we are all stuck with each other," he said.

Before Maglor could scold him for his harsh words Elros looked up at him and asked, "You are as not happy as us?"

"Possibly more," he said.

Elrond had leaned against Maglor and was letting him stroke his hair, but Elros hopped down from the bed and hesitantly hugged Maedhros' legs, all he could contemplate reaching. Maedhros stiffened for a moment, but then he leaned over and awkwardly patted the child's head.

"Can we stay here?" Elros asked. "Since we cannot be with Nana?"

Maedhros met his brother's eyes. Maglor was nodding desperately, his eyes pleading. "For a time," Maedhros said. Then he detached the child from his legs and pushed him toward Maglor.

Elros crawled into Maglor's lap and watched Maedhros leave. Elrond was pulling on his hair, so finally he demanded, "What?"

Elrond met his twin's eyes then nodded to Maglor. Elros looked up at Maglor who smiled down at him. "How are you child?"

Elros considered biting him, just to see what would happen. "Fine," he spat, putting as much force behind the words as he could muster. When he looked back at Elrond he could tell the other was displeased. "What?"

"I think Elros would appreciate some of the cream that you put on me after our bath," Elrond said, looking up at Maglor.

"Would you?" Maglor eyed the child in his lap, still thinking that the boy looked as if he wanted to hit or bite.

To Maglor's surprise the boy's eyes softened and lost the feral glint, a softer pleading look appeared. "Yes please."

"Alright," Maglor said. "Stand up and I will get it." He left the boys on their bed and slipped from the room, closing the door behind him.

Elros was startled to be left alone, and he quickly grabbed Elrond and rushed to the door. "Let's go!"

"But Maglor is bringing-"

"I would rather leave." Elros grabbed the door handle and twisted, but it did not budge. He tried the other direction, then wiggled both ways. He braced his feet and pulled as hard as he could. "Help me!"

Uncertainly Elrond grabbed his brother's waist and began to pull as hard as he could. Even with both boys pulling the door remained shut. Elros wailed and slammed himself against it, falling to the floor in a sobbing heap.

The door creaked open and Maglor peered in. "Are you alright?"

Elros glared at him.

"At least we know the lock works." Maglor stepped into the room and showed the boys the key he held in his grasp. He picked Elros up and carried him to the bed, rubbing his back. "Were you hurt?"

"No."

"Wonderful." Maglor took the jar of cream from his pocket and handed it to Elrond to hold as he laid Elros on his stomach. Before Elros could change his mind he slid his leggings down and rubbed the cream into the sores.

Shouting and crying, Elros attempted to escape, but Maglor held him firmly to the bed with one hand. "Elros," he soothed, "this will help, remember?"

Elrond reached out and touched his brother's shoulder and Elros relaxed, letting Maglor finish applying the cream to his bottom and legs.

As soon as Maglor was finished Elros pulled his leggings up and grabbed his brother. Thankfully Maglor had already taken the glass jar back, so nothing was broken as Elrond was pulled onto the bed to sit by his twin.

Maglor sighed, well aware that Elros would not learn to trust him as soon as his brother. Even Elrond had a ways to go. "I shall come and fetch you for dinner."

"If you forget?"

"Shout."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like in [Always There](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3266552), Maglor is featured as a rather chubby stress-eating elf. I am aware that Salgant is the only canonically chubby elf, so if you want to call it canon deviant you can, or you can ignore the headcanon completely, its not important to the story. Please don't harrass me about it. Seriously.


	8. Not all Tears are an Evil

Elrond folded his hands across his chest and shook his head. "No."

"Elrond," Maglor lectured, "do as you're told."

He shook his head. It was his first real act of defiance, unless one counted the escape attempts, which were orchestrated by Elros.

"Elrond," Maglor said irritably. "It is just food, eat it." The children had been at Amon Ereb for four days now, and knew that there were rules to be followed.

Elros had gulped his own serving of peas as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the flavor. Maglor and Maedhros were well accustomed to eating foul foods and had hardly noticed the burnt taste when they had had their shares. Elrond, however, was determined not to eat his. The Feanorians had been raised under the rule that children should clean their plates; when they were older they could make their own decisions, but little ones ate what was given to them. Feanor had also said that none could leave the table until everyone was finished which usually caused even the most picky eater to finish so his brothers would not gripe (Curufin held the record of keeping the family at the table for six hours, he had had to stay all night alone because Feanor had finally taken pity on his other sons and released them).

They had only recently enforced such rules, today in fact, and Elrond was not pleased. The Peredhel twins, Maglor decided, had not had such rules, and had likely been allowed to eat what they wanted. He was beginning to wish they had enforced this much earlier. Maedhros was thoroughly sick of this meal, and had begun to gripe to Maglor about how spoiled the children were. He would never admit to finding Elrond's pout to be adorable, and he ignored Maglor's reminders that he had been the one to spend an afternoon hunting used toys for the boys to play with.

"Elrond please," Maglor said, "I know it has an awful taste, but it is good for you."

Elrond shook his head stubbornly. "I won't eat it. You can't make me and we will have to sit here forever!"

Maedhros clenched his fist and Maglor carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. "I could make you if I wanted," Maedhros warned.

"Please just eat them," Elros begged. Maedhros' threats had unnerved him. "They are not bad. Please!"

Elrond shook his head again.

"Now Elrond," Maglor said sternly. "I am growing tired of this."

Elros, who liked to limit his contact with their captors, was wriggling nervously and watching the door. Maglor hated to think how much pain they must both be in, because their blisters were not yet healed and they had been sitting far longer than usual already.

Maedhros murmured to his brother in Quenya, "May I make a deal with them?" Maglor nodded so he said to Elrond, "Remember the book you brought from Sirion that I took?" Elrond nodded. "If you eat your peas now and I do not have to ask again Maglor will read to you from it tonight, would you like that?"

Elrond chewed his lip thoughtfully. He shook his head. "I won't eat them for anything!"

Elros groaned. "Please!" he begged.

"No!" Elrond shouted.

"Why not?" Maglor shouted back, not meaning to raise his voice.

Elrond pulled his knees to his chest, and Maedhros realized he was fighting tears. "Child? Are you alright? What is causing this?"

Elrond wouldn't answer, but hung his head.

Maglor spoke, sounding as upset as he felt about shouting, "Elrond, please, tell us. I know something is bothering you, and if it is important to you then it is important to us."

Elrond said, "It's burnt."

"I know, it's not a nice flavor, but it will not kill you to eat it," Maglor urged gently.

"Fire does kill," Elrond argued. "It took Elanor."

Maedhors raised an eyebrow. "Elanor?" Maglor had tried and failed to keep him from asking, suspecting who Elanor most likely was.

"Our nurse," Elros replied quietly. "She died chasing Elrond." Sometimes Maglor cursed the innocent truthfulness of children.

"I didn't mean for anything to happen!" Elrond wailed.

"We understand," Maglor said.

"I was scared and it happened so fast-"

"Of course, I believe you. You would never have allowed that." Maglor was close to giving up, Elrond was still distraught and he wondered if there was anything he could do for such a scarred child.

Maedhros sat frozen, as if it was only just becoming apparent all the damage his question had caused.

Elrond shook in his chair, eyeing the door as if he planned to run.

Maglor acted quickly. "Take Elros," he said to Maedhros.

"Where?"

"Anywhere! I need to see to Elrond."

Elros protested as he was lifted from his chair by Maedhros and carried from the room. Maglor watched for a moment and winced at the loud noises the boy was making. Maedhros understands children, even if he pretends otherwise. Maedhros can handle him. Elrond needs me now.

He turned to speak with the young Peredhel, only to see him disappearing out the other door. "Elrond come back," he called.

Elrond kept running and Maglor gave chase. The boy darted down the hall, weaving from one side to the other as if he didn't have the energy to focus on staying straight. Maglor dug his finger nails into his palms and hoped that he wouldn't run into anything.

He quickly caught up with the much smaller elf and lifted him off the ground. Elrond was sobbing uncontrollably even as Maglor rocked him and held tightly to him. "Calm down," he whispered. "I am right here, calm down. Shhhhh."

A few minutes later, Elrond hiccupped and coughed as the crying finally subsided. Maglor held him as he walked through the halls to the library, hoping that the familiarity of the books would soothe the child. They sat by the window, and Elrond stared outside, still in Maglor's lap, as his back was rubbed.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Maglor asked.

"It won't help," Elrond said.

"It seemed to help you the other night."

"Elros said I shouldn't have done that."

Maglor snapped, losing all patience. "Well he isn't always right." He regretted his words as Elrond pulled away from him, still in his lap, but not as close as before. Seeing that he had a problem to fix Maglor said, "Neither is my brother, nor your or I. No one is always right."

Elrond looked up at him sadly, his eyes still brimming with tears. Maglor was grateful that none of his brothers had cried as much as these two, he could never have survived that. "Really?"

"No, of course not."

"We all do wrong things sometimes?"

An inspiration struck Maglor, as he remembered the original cause of Elrond's outburst. "Yes, everyone. Sometimes our innocent mistakes cause terrible things."

"Like Elanor dying?"

"Yes." Maglor allowed the boy to once again nest into his shirt. "But that wasn't your fault. It was mine and my brothers." Personally Maglor held Elwing at least a little responsible, but he had no intention of mentioning that to her children. "We attacked Sirion, it was our fault the stables and kennel caught fire. Why were you in the stables anyway?"

"Elanor found a soldier to help us, but then I saw the fire and wanted to help the dogs and their puppies. But when I got inside I got stuck on a rope and Elanor cut me free and I ran. The soldier had Elros and he grabbed me too but she never came out and we had to leave. He took us upstairs and locked us in the nursery then your brother came in and Nana fell and we ran and went looking for her."

Maglor rubbed Elrond's shoulders and rocked him, humming softly for a time before he spoke, "Never your fault, you just wanted to help the puppies."

"But now they are dead and Elanor too, and Nana is a bird."

Maglor had wondered if the boys knew about their mother's transformation. It appeared that they did.

"Why did Nana jump?" he asked.

Maglor's body froze, his heart plummeted and he thought he was going to be sick.  _No, no, no, no. Do not ask that!_

"Maglor?" the child asked when he did not reply.

"I do not know," he said, feeling tears in his eyes. He was biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood.

"Oh." Elrond looked into his face and saw his tears. Maglor closed his eyes, unable to meet the gentle grey orbs. He felt a warm hand on his cheek. "I forgot about your brothers," Elrond said. "I'm sorry."

Maglor pulled him close and cried. _Bless this child he thinks I mourn the Ambarussa. He does not suspect the truth; that it was I that pursued Elwing to her doom. I left my twins to do so and they are all gone. This is all my fault._  He held Elrond close and wondered if he was farther dammed for loving these boys he had stolen. _After all, they are not the twins I want._

* * *

In another part of Amon Ereb, Maedhros was hurrying up the steps with a protesting Elros in his arms. He carried the boy into the twin's room and dropped him on the bed, then sat next to him. "Elros," he began.

"Where's my brother? What's he going to do? Please forgive him! I promise he'll eat everything from now on!" Elros was obviously in terror, and Maedhros belatedly realized that this was the first time they had been separated while Elros was awake.

"He is fine I promise. He is not being punished, Maglor merely wants to speak with him alone."

Elros looked up at his captor. "I don't believe you! Elrond believes everything you say, but I don't. I want my brother now!" He punched Maedhros.

Maedhros would have easily stopped the blow if it hadn't startled him so much. The boys had not attempted to harm him because they were so afraid after the incident in the kitchen at Sirion. He had forgotten how much terror could make a child do.

"Stop." He grabbed Elros' wrist to prevent another blow, but the boy simply hit him with his other hand. Maedhros shoved the boy to the bed, pulling the blanket over him and pinning him. He was leaned forward so far that his nose nearly touched Elros'. "Stop this at once," he said firmly.

Elros spat on him.

Maedhros wiped his face and reminded himself that he could not hurt the boy.  _Just a child. Just a scared child. An elfling. Too young to understand._

Elros screamed, "Elrond."

"Stop this instant," Maedhros warned. "My brother has done nothing to either of you save care for you and help you. It is not Maglor who is a danger to you, he has sworn not to harm you." Elros was beginning to look terrified and his thrashing settled but Maedhros continued, "I made no such promise so do as you are told." Guilt clenched his stomach as soon as he finished speaking.

Elros became perfectly still so Maedhros sat up and allowed him to do the same. Tired and regretting what he had said Maedhros rubbed his temples.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Elros whispered.

Maedhros turned to look at the young boy, whose eyes held more terror than Maedhros had seen since Sirion. "No," he said. "But do not attempt to harm my brother or me again. I assure you that there will be consequences."

Elros watched him for a moment, the terror fading. "Really?" he asked. "Or do you just threaten us because you don't know what else to do?"

Maedhros jumped.

"Because I yell at Elrond and say things I don't mean sometimes. I said I didn't love him because he made me sad and I didn't know what else to say."

Maedhros looked at the boy who was seated next to him with amazement, wondering how such a small child could come to such a conclusion. "I don't know," he admitted, surprising himself as much as Elros. "Perhaps yes."  _These boys are so mature, to be honest it frightens me._

They both looked at one another and had the same thought; another conversation needed to start then, before it became anymore awkward and emotionally charged.

"You said that you were hurt when you were saved. What does that mean?" He pointed at Maedhros' stump where his right hand had once been. _Is that really the only alternate conversation you could invent child? I would almost rather talk about my feelings. Almost._

Maedhros did not want to talk about or even remember his captivity, but Elros was talking to him and asking questions and part of him wanted the child to understand him. "I was captured by Morgoth and tortured," he explained. "When they were done they chained me to a cliff by my wrist. My cousin came to my rescue, but he had to cut my hand off because the chains would not brake."

"Oh," Elros said softly. "What is torture?"

Maedhros blinked, afraid of giving the wrong answer. "They hurt me for fun," he replied finally. "Like your blisters but much worse."

He frowned and his eyebrows scrunched together. "But the blisters were an accident and you said they hurt you for fun."

"Aye, my brother and I did not think that you would be hurt. We did not think at all really, we lusted for the Silmaril and mourned our brothers all at once."

Elros awkwardly patted his arm. "What is lust?"

Maedhros was stumped by the accursed child again, as his mind flew to a different kind of lust that children did not need to know about. "When you want something very, very much."

Elros frowned, thinking over what had been said and for several moments there was silence. He looked up at Maedhros questioningly, with a slight hint of a challenge. "I lust for a hug." He held out his arms hopefully.

Maedhros could not begin to reply, thinking of the ridiculousness of what Elros had said. Elros bounced and cleared his throat, still holding his arms out.

Unlike Maglor who mentally marked each 'first' with the children Maedhros did not even realize that this was the first time Elros had asked for such a thing and that it was obviously a major event. Instead he laughed and pulled the boy into his lap. "Elros," he said, "do not ever use that word again or I shall wash your mouth with soap, which would not be pleasant."

Elros looked up, startled. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Entirely."

Elros nodded. "I promise."

"Good." Maedhros stood and lifted the boy. "Shall we check in on our siblings?"

"No need."

The voice from the door surprised both Maedhors and Elros and for a long moment they stood and stared at Maglor. He was standing in the door frame holding Elrond and smiling. Maedhros nearly dropped his elfling. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Maglor crossed the room with Elrond. He leaned to look at the child and said, "I don't want you to be saying such things either," he warned.

Elrond nodded, clearly tired and more at ease than he had been before. Maglor placed him on the bed and Maedhros did the same with Elros. He eyed the door, wondering if he could escape before being asked to help. Maglor predicted this and shoved him night-clothes for the boys. "Dress them," he said simply.

Maedhros sighed and tried to help, but both boys were able to change easily. In fact a majority of what he ended up doing was stopping Elrond from falling over from exhaustion.

Maglor knelt beside him and rubbed the cream into the boys' blisters, which he was pleased to see were healing well. Then he effortlessly lifted them both into bed and drew the covers over them to protect them from the drafts in the room.

Maglor bid them goodnight and Maedhros found himself doing the same. Then they left the room so the tired boys could sleep.

Maedhros headed for his own room and Maglor followed, seeming smug. "I lust for a hug," the younger quoted, smirking. "Wonderful job brother, I do not see how that could cause problems."

"Be quiet," Maedhros grumbled. He tried to enter his room without Maglor following, but despite his extra weight Maglor slipped in before the door closed.

"That was a lovely hug by the way," Maglor continued. "I might be jealous."

Maedhros ignored him and washed his face in the basin of water. When he turned back around Maglor was sitting on his bed, looking smug. It Maedhros' heart good to see him so happy, so he let him be for a moment as he removed his shoes.

"Do I not get a hug?" Maglor asked, predictably.

"No."

Maglor pretended to be upset. "I am wounded." He pouted and was silent for a few moments. Maedhros made the mistake of turning his back on his brother, only to be grabbed and pulled into a hug. "Be quiet," Maglor told him.

Maedhros sighed and accepted the embrace. Really, it wasn't that hard to appreciate.

 


	9. I love that Which they Defend

Soon their days fell into a routine. Mornings they spent with Maglor, and he taught them reading, writing, and music. After lunch, which Maedhros rarely went to, Elrond and Elros were allowed to play outside until dinner. Elros gave up on sneaking away after they were caught, four consecutive days, by a guard and taken to Maedhros. Maedhros scolded them and reminded them that they had nowhere to go, then they were sent away. The third and fourth day he was frustrated enough that he sent them to bed without dinner, and they quit trying to escape. After dinner (whether the twins were there or not), Maglor would take them up to their room and play for them or tell them a story before locking them in for the night.

Even Elros had to admit that there were fun places to explore in Amon Ereb. A little over a week after their arrival they were in a small patch of woods, laying on their stomachs and talking, when a strange bird call startled them. They scrambled to their feet, thinking it was an orc, and ran as fast as they could.

Elros pulled his brother behind him until they were certain they had escaped. When they stopped and looked around they found that they were lost and that Elrond had left their blanket in the woods. Both started screaming.

In the fortress Maglor was playing his harp, completely oblivious to the world around him. Maedhros, who had been waiting to be noticed for several minutes, tapped him on the head and he finally looked up. "Yes?"

"Where are the twin terrors?"

Maglor shrugged. "They will be here in a few minutes, they know to come in before sunset if they want dinner."

"Look out your window."

Maglor did and paled. The sun was setting, usually the twins were inside before it touched the hilltops, but today it was already sunk nearly half way beneath the hill. "We must find them." He sat his harp aside and stood, his heart hammering.

"Do you think they have run away again?" Maedhros asked.

"No, they should have been caught by now."

"Perhaps they were able to pass the guards."

Maglor looked at his brother and thought that his heart wouldn't survive the strain.

Maglor and Maedhros headed outside to look for the boys, both taking a lantern. With their sharp eyesight they did not need a lantern, but Elrond and Elros did not like being out after dark, and might head to the light. Unless they were running away, like Maedhros thought, then they would be far more likely to head deeper into the wilds.

Since none of the guards had reported any sight of the boys, Maglor and his brother headed into the woods within the walls, hoping they had merely lost track of time or strayed from the path.

"Children?"

"Elrond? Elros?"

The shadows on the trees grew longer, but still they had no answer from the boys. Maedhros had stepped off the path, following footprints, when he saw Elrond's green blanket. "Maglor, come here."

Maglor hurried to see what his brother had found. Maedhros pointed with the lantern to the blanket, unable to pick it up with his handless stump. Maglor lifted it from the ground and draped it over his brother's shoulder, resisting the urge to hold it to his chest and panic. "They wouldn't have left that."  _Where are you? Hurry home, children. Please!_

"No. I do not think they would have."

Maglor chewed his lip, turning so that the lanterns illuminated more of the ground. Maedhros pointed again. "Prints," he said.

Together the brothers headed into the woods, following the tracks. Unlike Elrond and Elros they knew the woods, and wouldn't get so easily lost.

"Children?"

"Elrond? Elros?"

It was several minutes, just when they were about to give up, before they heard a reply. "Help!"

Maglor and Maedhros broke into a run. Maglor held the lantern in one hand and placed his other on the hilt of a knife he kept in his robes. Maedhros braced, prepared to toss his lantern as a projectile weapon if needed, then reach for his own knife.

Fortunately they did not need weapons. The cries led them to a small cave in a rock wall where the twins had taken shelter. No sooner had they approached the cave than their legs were gripped by a set of hysterical elflings.

Elrond clung to Maedhros sobbing and digging his nails into the fabric of his pants. Elros held Maglor's legs and tried to climb into his arms. Maglor picked Elros up and cradled him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him.

Maedhros sat his lantern on the ground, afraid of accidentally burning Elrond, and picked up the boy holding onto his legs.

For several minutes neither boy would speak, but when they finally did their voices were so hoarse that Maglor hushed them. "Let's return home and fetch you each a glass of water, then you can tell us what happened."

Maedhros glared at his own lantern, sitting so temptingly out of reach. "Extinguish it and clip it to your belt," Maglor suggested. Maedhros had to sit Elrond on the ground for a moment, but he did manage to put out the small flame and attack the lantern to his belt. When he picked Elrond up this time the child saw his blanket and happily cried out, pulling it off Maedhros' shoulder and accidentally nearly strangling the elder elf.

Maglor helped Elrond wrap up in the blanket, then led the way back to the fortress. They went straight to dinner and sat at the table, but before either boy was allowed to eat or speak he had to drink a glass of water and eat a spoonful of honey (by recommendation of one of the cooks). Maedhros sat by Elrond, and Maglor sat between the boys so they could both clutch at his arms.

Elrond finished first. For a moment he sat smacking his lips and trying to rid his mouth of the sticky honey. When he finally seemed content Maglor gently asked him what had happened. "We were sitting on the blanket," he said, "and then we heard an orc and ran and ran and ran and ran-"

"Please skip to the end of the running," Maedhros interrupted.

"We stopped running."

I had noticed that, little one. "Then? What happened that you did not come for dinner?"

"We were lost."

"Poor children." Maglor patted both on the head. "Maedhros, could it really have been an orc?"

"I doubt it," Maedhros replied. "There are local birds that sound frightening enough though; that is what I assume it was."

"Hear that?" Maglor asked. "It was not an orc after all."

Both twins relaxed and Elrond put his blanket into his mouth again. "Elrond," Maedhros scolded, "you know the rule."  _Don't get honey on that poor, abused blanket._

Elrond grumbled and passed his blanket to Maedhros who sat it aside until after dinner. Maglor hardly noticed the exchange; he was rubbing Elros' head and asking him why he was crying again. "You are safe now," he promised. "It was not an orc, and now you have a warm supper. You had better eat before it gets cold," he coaxed.

Elros began to sob noisily, and Elrond jumped up from his seat to run past Maglor and comfort his twin. Maedhros peered around Maglor at him. "I- I- I- I'm sorry," he screamed.

"Shhhh," Maglor lifted him out of his chair and pulled him into his lap, Elrond ran back to his chair where he could see his brother easier, because that was the shoulder Elros had laid his head on.

Elros kept crying and Maglor continued to rub his back until he finally calmed enough to form words. "I won't run away again," he wailed.

Maedhros grabbed Elrond and hissed, "You said it was an accident."

Elrond twisted to look at him with pitiful grey eyes that clearly said that it had indeed been an accident. "He's crazy," the boy sobbed, twisting his fingers into Maedhros' tunic.

Neither Maglor nor Elros noticed their brothers, because Elros began talking again right as Elrond scrambled into Maedhros' arms. "I was scared today, and you saved us! You would have fought the orc if he was real and I couldn't so I won't run away because I'm safe here and you really do care don't you?"

"Of course we do," Maglor promised. "You scared us today Elros, and of course we would never let a nasty old orc get you."

Elros grew calmer after several more moments of Maglor's comfort. As he rocked the child Maglor glanced to check on the other, only to find that he was snuggled in Maedhros' arms and, despite the rule about it not being at the table, Elrond was wrapped in his green blanket.

Maglor managed to pull Elros off his lap so he could eat, but Elrond wouldn't budge, and remained in Maedhros' lap through dinner.

Maglor herded the boys upstairs and prepared them for bed. "Are you going to be alright?"

Both nodded sleepily as he undressed them and put their night-clothes on instead. Because they had only brought two sets of clothes each (the ones they had worn on the trip had been beyond help) Maglor had clothes made for them. Night clothes and some of their play clothes were made out of tunics of Maglor's that had been cut short in the torso and arms to fit them. At night it didn't matter that Elrond and Elros were far too thin for the shirts, and if they wore them in the day they belted them on.

A serving girl once had the misfortune of seeing Elrond racing down the hall in a white shirt, and as it fluttered around him she was certain that she was seeing a ghost. Maedhros had found her hiding in the kitchens and apologized, but Maglor had found the incident so amusing that he burst out laughing every time he passed her in the halls.

Maedhros had ordered the white shirts to be dyed green, but it came out more of a puke color.

So that night Maglor amusedly dressed the boys in puke-green shirts and tucked them into bed. "Sleep well, both of you."

"Aren't you going to play for us?" Elrond yawned.

"Would you stay awake?" he asked, glancing at the tired boys with amusement.

"Goodnight Maglor," Elros mumbled into the pillow. Elrond snuggled against him and yawned again.

Maglor left, certain they would be asleep in seconds.

Maedhros was standing in the hall, trying to peer past him and see the boys. He stepped clear of the door and allowed Maedhros to see them safe in bed, then shut it quietly.

"Are they alright?" Maedhros asked.

"Have you grown to care for them, Maedhros?" Maglor knew his brother did care, otherwise he would not have brought them to Amon Ereb, but let Gil-Galad's men have them when they cornered them in the woods (admittedly that may have also been pride). Maedhros felt the same attraction to the children as his brother, Maglor was certain, but he was too stubborn to let it show so easily. Or too afraid of being hurt again.

"It is hard not to be attached to something that has clung to you for over an hour."

"I was not aware you were so fond of parasites."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice I've added this to a new series - The Life and Times of Elrond Peredhel - that's because I've started writing a thing about Elrond after Maglor and Maedhros and Elros all leave him, which (given the story's title and summary), wouldn't work to be a part of this, but it will certainly have allusions to this work, so I've thrown them into a series. 
> 
> It will be posted soon I promise. Some time this decade.


	10. A Silmaril Which Shines in the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note – there is a direct quote from the book in here, so credit to Tolkien.  
> Thank you for reading. You are all amazing!

Time passed and summer faded into autumn. Elros and Elrond grew to be little experts on the fortress, and didn't get lost again. Maglor continued to teach them and work on the Nolandante, and Maedhros watched from afar and tried not to become more attached.

Despite attempting to convince everyone otherwise, Maglor was delighted to see that Maedhros seemed to be getting better, less withdrawn. The brothers spent much time together, particularly after the twins were in bed.

They would sit and talk well into the night, occasionally Maglor would play his harp. Sometimes, they would just sit in silence.

What would become the most important of those nights, began in almost utter silence. The only noise was Maglor's quiet humming, and the rustle of pages as Maedhros read.

Maedhros stood, stretched, and crossed the room to look out the window at the stars, something he found oddly comforting.

"Maglor come quickly!" he called.

Maglor hurried to his brother's side and his eyes widened when he saw, floating in the night sky, a new star unlike any other. The oath rose in his chest, urging him to grow wings and fly after it.

"Surely that is a Silmaril that now shines in the west?" Maedhros asked.

Maglor argued against the oath, fighting back with cold logic. "If it truly be the Silmaril which we saw cast into the sea that rises again by the power of the Valar, then let us be glad; for its glory is now seen by many, and yet is secure from all evil." The feeling in his chest died, and he slumped in relief against his brother.

Maedhros said, "The Silmaril is truly lost to us now."

Maglor said nothing, and Maedhros poured them each a glass of wine in the silence.

Maglor could not decide if the wine was to celebrate, mourn, or drown the memories.

Maglor nodded. "We can no longer keep up the pretense that they are our hostages, what shall we do now?"  _Not that we ever bothered with that pretense, not to ourselves, merely to the wretched oath and the boys occasionally._

"They should leave," Maedhros said.

Maglor's eyes narrowed. For a moment it seemed he would disagree with his brother. "When?"

"The sooner the happier I shall be," Maedhros replied.

Maglor nodded and sipped from his wine.

Maedhros looked at his brother, still drinking his wine numbly. "What do you wish to say?"

"They could stay," he offered.

"They are worthless hostages," Maedhros said.

Maedhros took several breaths, remembering the feeling in Sirion when he was certain the oath would force his hand. "We have always known this."  _Perhaps Maglor is correct, perhaps it can leave me alone when there is not battle fever in my veins._

"They have no family. We are their kin." Maglor posed his suggestion carefully, speaking slowly so his words could sink in.

Maedhros glared at him, "They are descendants of our half-uncle; distant relations even to him."

"But they are family."

"You care far too much," Maedhros grumbled. "You are obsessed with children."

"I was never gifted any of my own; my brothers and cousins are grown and dead. I want – I need – something to love." Maglor swallowed. "I believe they have even begun to care for me, a little. Elrond opened to me, and Elros has started to. Have you seen what they have brought me from their 'adventures'?"  _I know why you brought them brother, you wanted me to have this, a second chance at love. You must have known the Ambarussa were dead by then, and you remembered little Elured and Elurin._

"A dead rat."

"Among other things!"

"Maglor it is not kind to keep them here," Maedhros argued.

"Is it kinder to send them to people they do not know? To send them on a journey they may not survive? To tear them from the second home – house – they have known?"

Maedhros swallowed. "Maglor, I fear what the oath will force us to do."

"It has no reason to affect the children. It has never hurt our people."

"I would have killed those boys if I had not taken them hostage!"

"The oath was awake, feeding off the battle. It is like a parasite, do not give it something to feed on," Maglor begged his brother. "Now it is dormant. There is no reason it will not stay that way."

Maedhros nodded.

"They can remain hostages though, if that is needed. Not for the Silmaril, but for our safety. Gil Galad has few men to spare, but he would never consider an attack whilst we have them."  _This is ridiculous logic but please, for the love of anything and everything, take the bait!_

Finally Maedhros agreed, "They can stay if it pleases you. Promise me though, if the oath becomes a problem-"

"Then they will leave."

* * *

The next morning was colder than any so far that year. Maglor watched as the boys rolled and played on the floor. It had been snowing hard for three days, the first snow of the year, and Maglor hadn't let the boys out in it. "When the snow stops and we can see the sky again," he had promised. Until then he took them to the great hall to play every day. He sat by the large fire and watched them roll and horseplay.

Today they grew tired of their games and scrambled to him, sprawling out on the rug on either side of him. Elrond laid his head on his leg.

"Are you chilled?" he asked.

Both shook their heads. Elros moved closer and placed his head on Maglor's other leg.

Maglor smiled and patted both boy's heads. "Are you having a nice day?"

They both nodded, completely in tune with one another.

"We had a question," Elros prompted.

Maglor kept stroking their silky hair. "Yes? What about dear ones?"

Elrond spoke this time, "Are you our Ada?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"Are you our Ada?" Elrond repeated.

"Why?"

"Nana said an Ada is someone who loves you very much," Elros explained.

"Who takes care of you," Elrond added.

"And holds you."

"And kisses you."

"And tells stories."

Elrond summed up, "And our Ada is gone, Nana said so, so we don't have one anymore. Does that mean that you are our Ada now?"

 _I wish I were sweet ones, I was I were. But alas, I am not._ "No. I am not your Ada, he is gone I am afraid."  _Although, it is best this way. A son of Elwing as a better chance in this world than a son of Maglor._

"Where?"

Maglor didn't know, but he suspected that it had something to do with the Silmaril that was now a star. He asked, "Do you remember the Silmaril?"

"Yes."

"Tonight I will show you the new star in the sky," Maglor began.

"I told you!" Elrond said happily, lifting his head to grin at his twin. "I told you there was something different!"

"Shut up!" Elros snapped, attempting to shove his brother.

"Stop," Maglor caught them in his arms and drew them to his chest. "Elros apologize to Elrond."

"I'm sorry," he whined.

"Good, may I continue now?"

"Yes please."

Maglor shifted and held the boys in his lap, considering the best way to go about explaining this. "I believe that your father is with the Silmaril, somehow."

"Really?"

"Is he a star?"

Maglor decided that, if it made them happy, then they could believe whatever they liked for now. "Yes."

Elros smiled and seemed content with that, but Elrond had more questions. "How did Ada get the Silmaril?"

"Nana took it to him," Elros replied. "As a bird."

"Why?" Elrond asked. "Why didn't she stay with us?" He looked up at Maglor. "You must know," he said, "you know everything."

Maglor might not know everything, but he did know why Elwing had jumped. He said, "All I know is that she was protecting the Silmaril."

The boys were content with that, and stayed in Maglor's arms, dozing, until supper. Maglor made certain that they got to Maedhros, then fled to his room and locked himself in.

Maedhros was surprised to be given the boys and abandoned. He regarded them suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Elros said.

"Maglor told us stories then we fell asleep."

 _Something must have happened whilst they slept, but it will have to wait._ Maedhros led the two into the dining room and helped them into their chairs. "What did you learn today?"

"A rick may tick." Elrond replied.

"What?" Maedhros asked.

Elros glared at his brother. "Arithmetic, stupid," he said.

"That's what I said," Elrond replied. "A rick may tic."

"No! Tell him, Maedhros!"

Maedhros, who had been biting back laughter, turned his steely gaze on Elros. "Be kind to your brother, just because he cannot pronounce Arithmetic does not make him stupid or foolish. You owe him an apology."

"Sorry Elrond."

Elrond smiled warmly. "That's okay, if I say something wrong please help me."

Maedhros smiled at them both. "Good boys, now how about eating our supper now?"

They ate in silence, Maglor was the one who usually kept the conversation going. After they finished Maedhros led the boys upstairs to their room. "Good night," he said, pulling the blankets around them.

"Where's Maglor?" Elrond asked, sitting up and knocking the covers back.

"Maybe he's mad," Elros offered, sitting up as well. "Because you asked if-"

"You wanted to know too," Elrond reminded him.

Elros accused, "But you said we should ask. I didn't agree but-"

"Enough. Elros control your temper. Elrond I am certain you did not upset him. Sometimes Maglor just needs time alone, perhaps this was one of those times. I will check in on him and ensure that he is alright." Maedhros pushed them both under the covers again. As he left he paused in the doorway and warned, "Elros, if you continue to be rude to your brother I will wash your mouth out with soap."

"Sorry."

"Sleep well."

"Goodnight," they chorused.

He closed the door, but was too preoccupied to lock it as he usually did. Even if they had stopped attempting to run away, it simply was not safe or practical to have them roaming about the fortress at night.

Maedhros stopped at Maglor's door and knocked. When there wasn't a reply he tried to open it. Any doubts he had as to whether or not Maglor was in vanished when the door didn't budge. Maglor rarely locked his door, but never when he wasn't there. "Maglor, please, you know you worry me."  _Open this door or I swear I will break it down._

Finally he heard shifting and creaking. Then footsteps and the door opened. A very depressed Maglor allowed him in, but closed the door tightly behind him. "Kano what is wrong?" He reached to place his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing," Maglor replied. He shied from his brother's touch.

"Did the twins upset you?"

"No."

"Our oath?"

"No."

"Then what?" He gently caught his brother's head and forced him to face him. "Tell me Kano."

"They asked about Elwing." He turned and practically fled to his bed, wrapping himself in the blankets. It was obvious that was where he had been though dinner, the sheets were untucked long before he pulled them around himself.

Maedhros followed and sat on the bed by the trembling lump. "What about Elwing?"

"I shoved, I think I did, I don't remember, I may not have. I know I cornered her." His words tumbled from his mouth and Maedhros' eyes widened.

"Maglor, she is alive-"

"But she could have died!"

"But she did not. She is no doubt with her husband, was he not looking for Valinor? Where ever she may be she is better off than we are."

"But she could have died!"

"What makes her different that anyone else you have kill?" Maedhros demanded. He knew his words were harsh, but he needed his brother to understand. "Is it because of the twins? Because you have grown to care for her sons? She knowingly stood between us and our Oath."

Maglor looked up at him. "I never wanted to kill anyone! There is perhaps only one person whose death I do not regret and that is Uldor."

 _You are far too dramatic, brother._ Maedhros patted his brother's shoulder. "What is done is done, we cannot change the past."

"I wish I could."

"You cannot."

"Then I wish that I had died, instead of father. Or that I had stayed with mother. Perhaps I wish I had not been born."

"I, for one, am glad you were born. And selfishly I am glad you did not die or remain behind. Is that alright?"

"Yes."

Maedhros waited for a moment, until he was certain that Maglor was as calm as he was going to be. "Are you going to tell the twins?"

"I must," he replied, with the same tone he used when referring to what he did for their oath.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth. That I am very, very sorry. That I wish it could have been different. That it is completely right for them to hate me. That they may hit me if it makes them feel better. That whatever they decide I shall still cherish and love them."

"Very noble," Maedhros said. "Do you not think them too young for such burden?"

"No. No, they deserve to know the truth before I steal anymore love from them."

"You cannot force them to love you, they do it freely. They-"

"They called me Ada today."

Maedhros went tense. "What?"

"They wanted to know if I was their new Ada," Maglor repeated grimly. "I am not, and I regret wishing that it were so."

"Why?" Maedhros asked. "Why can you not be their new Ada? Theirs is gone Maglor, and refusing them will not bring him back. You can wish they were yours if you like, because like I have said, you cannot change the past."

"I cannot wish to be their Ada because I took theirs from them."

"Did you? Earendil left them long before we attacked the city. True, now he cannot return to them, but we do not know if he could have before our attack or not. Perhaps he still can, though I honestly doubt it."

Maglor bit his lip. "Perhaps you are right."

"Kano," Maedhros said with a smile, "I am your big brother, I'm always right." It was a phrase he hadn't used in years, not since he had been wrong about his parley with Morgoth. Maglor tried not to remember him, saddling his horse and saying those words before riding to his doom. Instead he focused on the bright side, that his brother had once again used one of his favorite expressions.

"Of course. I will talk with them in the morning."

Maedhros stood. "Will you be alright alone tonight?"

Maglor nodded absent mindedly. "Sleep well."

"Same to you."

Maglor watched as his brother left, watched the door swing shut, before he crawled back into his bed and pulled the blankets around him.

A few minutes after he fell asleep he thought he heard something in the hall, but convinced himself it was his imagination.


	11. The Long Awaited Truth

Maglor awoke the morning after his talk with Maedhros before the sun began to rise. His first waking thought was that his bed was breathing, then he realized that it was also digging into his back. Of course, since his back was not touching the bed, and beds don't breathe, neither could be true.

He shifted and attempted to roll over and see what was behind him. What he had believed to be a pillow cradled in his arms grunted when he moved, and he opened his eyes to find a tiny child staring up at him. Only years of instincts from having five younger brothers prevented the alarmed curse from leaving his mouth.

"Elros?"

"Don't squish me."

Maglor blinked and sat up. The object that was pressed into his back was, in fact, Elrond's knee. Both Peredhel twins stared up at him sleepily.

"When did the two of you get in here?"

"Last night," Elrond replied, having woken when Maglor started moving around.

"How did you get in here?"

Elros curled against him and replied, "Maedhros left the door unlocked and we were cold so we came looking for you."

Maglor rubbed the stiff spot in the middle of his back. "I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about you being cold."  _I haven't thought of a lot of things, how did my mother manage seven of us?_

"That's alright, we were warm in here." Elrond pulled himself closer to Maglor and burrowed farther into the blankets.

Oh Valar, even Maedhros and I get chilled here in winter, but these two will absolutely freeze. I believe children and mortals get cold far easier than elves, and these two are both. "You are always welcome in here."

"We did knock-"

"But you didn't answer."

Maglor wrapped his arms around the boys. "Acceptable and understandable given the circumstances." I've  _kept locking them in out of habit, I hope they haven't been cold too often._  He had a sudden, horrid, image of the boys trying the door on their room and finding it locked. In his mind the boys' fingers and lips were blue from the cold. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head to clear the image. "You would shout, if you were cold and the door was locked, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stroked their silky heads, humming and rocking them. He remembered what he had said last night, how he had planned to tell the boys what he had done. He found it much harder to keep his word now that the boys were actually with him though. "Children, there is something I need to tell you." It was difficult to force the words from his mouth; his lips suddenly felt dry and his chest constricted. On how he had dreaded this conversation.

They were both looking up at him with trust-filled eyes. He very nearly lost his resolve. "About your mother."

"What about Nana?"

He could not meet their eager eyes. "I want to tell you the truth, and I understand that you may hate me for this. I was the one who chased her until he jumped." He had planned an eloquent way of telling them this – long and heartfelt, nearly an apology – but instead his words tumbled from his mouth and he hung his head. He struggled to fight tears that were welling in his eyes. "It is my fault she is gone. I would say I wish I hadn't but- but I needed- she had-"

For several moments neither boy said anything, Maglor began to shake from holding back tears; as ridiculous as it was, he wanted them to love him. Then Elrond said, "That's alright."

Maglor's jaw dropped, and he looked up at the child in alarm. "You do not hate me?"

They shook their heads. Elros said, "Why should we? Nana is gone, you are not."

Maglor stared at them for a moment, then he whispered, "She loved you."

"Did she?"

"All mothers love their children." His voice broke and he blinked back tears.  _Why must they make me think of my mother?_

"Your mother must love you a lot," Elros chattered, almost as though he had guessed Maglor's thoughts. "Not for the killing people part of you, but for your music and singing-"

"And you're always nice," Elrond added.

Maglor pulled them tightly to his chest, sobbing.

Elrond reached up and clumsily wiped his tears. "Can we eat now?"

Despite everything; despite his feelings, his guilt and the tears still running down his cheeks, Maglor began to laugh.

* * *

Maglor ushered the children out into the hallway, then sent them to their room to dress. Just as they vanished out of sight the door to Maedhros' rooms opened and he stepped out. "I didn't hear screaming."

Maglor sighed and leaned against the wall, allowing his relief to consume him. "Is that your way of asking how it went?" the minstrel asked, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Nay. It is merely my way of stating that it must have gone well." When his brother didn't answer, the coppertop said, "They are not the only ones who must change into day clothes."

"Well maybe I don't want to."

Maedhros folded his arms across his chest. "Kano."

"I have pushed my luck too far for one day. I shan't do it."

"Putting on clothes is dangerous now, is it?"

"I could accidentally suffocate myself."

"That is too absurd, even for this family."

"At least I am not the one who once believed-"

Maedhros cut him off, "I shall not stand here to be humiliated like this." He turned back into his room, and pulled the door shut behind him.

Maglor said nothing, but stood in the hall grinning like a fool. Perhaps Maedhros had underestimated his perceptiveness, but he had seen the slight upward twist of his elder brother's lips.

After a moment he crossed the hall and knocked on the door. "I will play nicely now."

Maedhros opened his door. "What is it?"

"Maedhros I was thinking, it is only going to get colder and those boys are only half elven, give or take a bit-"

"Kano," Maedhros interupted.

"Hear me out-"

"Kano."

"There are more likely to suffer than us and-"

Maedhros placed his remaining hand over his brother's mouth. "Kano, it is going to be alright." Maedhros smiled. "We handled much worse than two twins. We will all be fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," Maedhros repeated. "Absolutely. Mother handled seven of us, how hard can two be?"

Maglor was almost convicted, until a crash from down the hall reminded them both that the twins had been missing for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the drafts for this story sitting on my computer, I'm honestly not sure why I never finished it, so I went ahead and polished it up and decided to complete it.


	12. Love Grew Between Them, As Little Might Be Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was fairly happy, have this depressing addition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Long Awaited Epilogue

Maglor bit back tears as he tried not to remember his brother’s plunge into the chasm. _Matimo, Matimo!_ His own desperate words came back to haunt him. He remembered a time, sitting and watching his Peredhel play, when he had vowed to return his brother to his right mind. _I said my Matimo was not Maedhros the Kinslayer, and I was correct. And I succeeded; the twins and I. We woke up Matimo, but he could not live with himself. I never imagined that in waking him I would lose him._

His jumbled thoughts distracted him from the burning in his hand. He barely felt it anymore, just a numb tingling. _I shall have no flesh left if I do not do something._

He stared over the sea, back toward the one home he had ever wanted. He clenched the Silmaril tightly, then drew back his arm. With all the fury he had in himself he flung the jewel into the sea. As the light slipped beneath the waves he grabbed his burnt hand. _Curse you; curse you who took my family and my home from me. Curse you who turned Macalaure into this, this shell of a man. All I have anymore is my regret and pain._

_And my harp._

He stood, grasping the silver harp. _I shall play. I shall play and tell this world of our folly, and I shall play on an instrument crafted by Feanor. Let them see the beauty my father can create, if any shall hear my song._

His feet stumbled as he fled toward the ocean and the thrum of the waves. The sand slipped beneath his feet and he never once turned back. Once he had lived for his brothers, then for this wife, then for his Oath, then for two children.

He threw back his head and let his voice sweep across the waves. Now he lived for his song.

* * *

Elrond Peredhel, an orphan all over again, watched as the soldiers celebrated their victory. It was no victory to him. Selfishly he reminded himself that a week ago he had two fathers, his brother, and no future. Now he had no father, a mortal brother, and a future he was not certain he wanted.

_They made their choice, and I have made mine._

He did not look at up the sound of footsteps, assuming it to be Elros wanting to talk again. “Elrond?” He did not know the voice, it was not Elros, but a woman. “The king told me I would find you here.”

Briefly he wondered which king; Gil Galad, King of the Exiled Noldor, or Finarfin, King of the Noldor in Aman. He decided that it did not matter. “You found me.”

He heard her kneel next to him. “Do you remember me, child?”

Elrond looked up, and into a face he thought he would never see again. He hardly trusted his eyes and whispered, “Elanor?”

She smiled and embraced him.

“You died,” he choked. “In the kennel, you, you saved me and-“

She stopped him. “I lived. I went out the back exit and could not find you. Tell me child, were you happy?”

Elrond thought for a moment, then he nodded.

“Are you still happy?”

He now had his old friend, a brother who was happy with his choices, a father who was free from the world, a father who would be as happy as he could be, and a future that maybe wasn’t so bad after all. And he reminded himself not to forget the mother and father who were a Star. Even though he did not know he possed the gift of foresight yet, he knew he would see them again.

“I could be. I will be.”

* * *

 

_It shall be said that they all found their peace, in the end._

_Maedhros was reborn, and once again found himself the eldest of several brothers. Only five little brothers this time. He also found himself to be the not entirely unwilling godfather (and claimed great-grandfather) of Elladan and Elrohir’s children._

_Elanor dwelled in Imladris. Even after Elrond had children of his own she called him her ‘child’ and would hear no argument on the matter. She eventually faded into the West, sailing with Celebrian after her vicious attack. In Valinor both Finarfin and Nerandel tried to take them in, for their own ties to Celebrian._

_Elrond finally crossed over the sea in the Fourth Age with the ringbearers. He was met with joyous celebration and his beloved family. Shortly after the death of their sister Elladan and Elrohir also sailed into the eternal paradise of the elves._

_Late into the years of this world, when his body began to fail, Maglor Feanorian saw a shining light before him. A hand helped him to board a star-ship, and he found himself looking up at an elf-man with a Silmaril on his forehead. “They have decided that it is time for you to come home,” Earendil said. Maglor was joyfully welcomed by his brothers and his foster son’s family._

_The sons of Nerandel were Seven once again, and the House of Elrond complete._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finarfin is Celebrian’s grandfather (imagine the horror of your granddaughter showing up in that condition). Nerandel might attempt to lay claim to Elrond as a sort of adopted grandson – maybe being like Maglor and wanting something to heal her heart.  
> I am one of those people who think Elladan and Elrohir sailed because the alternative is far too painful! (Enough bad things happen to Elrond, okay?)  
> Yes, so, the last few paragraphs are my attempt at Silm esque speech (I failed!) and also a happy ever after for my babies! (not that any of them are smaller – or younger – than me).  
> THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND GENERALLY BEING AWESOME PEOPLE - BECAUSE ALL SILM FANS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Guides to the Chapter Names (aka: I have too much time on my hands) –  
> 1 – Silm Quote (p. 255)  
> 2 – Derived from ‘Too late the ships of Cirdan and Gil-galad the High King came hasting to the aid’ Silm page 255  
> 3 – Chapter __ of FotR  
> 4 – Silm Quote (p.88)  
> 5 – Derived from ‘Maglor took pity upon Elros and Elrond’ Silm page 255  
> 6 – Derived from ‘the shadow of his pain’ Silm page 104  
> 7 – Silm Quote (p.255)  
> 8 – Not All Tears are An Evil Return of the King p. 1030  
> 9 - “War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.” – Two Towers (?)  
> 10 – Silm Quote (p.255)  
> 11 – Silm quote (p.255)  
> Because these page numbers are taken from a digital copy of the book, the page numbers may not be entirely accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> I found the old drafts of this story on my computer, so I thought I'd go ahead and finish it.


End file.
